Severus Potter
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui ne s'est jamais posé de question sur la symbolique de son nom, s'il y en a vraiment une. Mais approche sa première rentrée à Poudlard, et de vieux secrets depuis longtemps enterrés refont surfaces lorsqu'il qu'est prononcé son nom, qu'il n'a jamais cru si extraordinaire : Severus Potter. /ABANDONNÉE\
1. Chemin de traverse !

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic ! Ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrite, aussi je vous demande d'excuser les éventuelles fautes et maladresses que vous pourrez trouver en chemin..._

 _Après la lecture de l'Enfant Maudit (que j'ai détesté entre parenthèses) j'ai décidé de refaire un Harry Potter 8 à ma sauce, en y apportant quelques menues modifications... Genre, beaucoup. Genre, tout._

 _Attendez vous à quelques fantaisies au niveau des noms des Potter-Weasley deuxième génération, surtout._

 ** _Evidemment, bien que je le regrette, l'univers et ses personnages (dans la grande majorité) ne n'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Dommage._**

 _ **Par contre, j'hésite à dire à laquelle de nous deux appartient le personnage principal. C'est Rowling qui l'a (plus ou moins) créé, et moi je l'ai repris, trafiqué, rebaptisé. Du coup, c'est pas vraiment un personnage canon, c'est pas un OC non plus...**_

 _ **Donc on** **va dire que c'est moit-moit.**_

 _Bref !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **ooo**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Chemin de Traverse !**

Le square était vide. Les arbres étaient presque tous dépouillés de leurs feuilles, et les rares qui restaient encore accrochées à leurs branches avaient pris des teintes rougeâtres, sombres, tristes. Les balançoires oscillaient lentement dans le vent froid. Aucun bambin ne courait au milieu des bacs à sables, aucune mère ne lisait ou ne tricotait, assise sur l'un des bancs qui bordait le jardin d'enfants, en surveillant sa progéniture du coin de l'œil.

Il n'y avait qu'un jeune garçon perché en haut du plus grand toboggan, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et entourés de ses bras. Il avait des cheveux très noirs que le vent dressait en épis sur son crâne, un visage volontaire qu'éclairaient deux beaux yeux verts un peu tristes.

Il se sentait seul, ce garçon. Voir ces arbres nus, ces jeux inoccupés, ce square silencieux lui serrait le cœur. Cela signifiait que l'été était terminé, que bientôt septembre arriverait, amenant avec lui une nouvelle année scolaire. Et cette pensée le faisait frémir d'appréhension. Il avait onze ans et il allait rentrer au collège. Or, lui rentrerait dans un collège un peu... Particulier. Et il avait peur.

-Et si on se moque de moi ? Marmonnait-il sans cesse entre ses dents, les yeux pleins de larmes. Et si je ne me faisais pas d'amis, là-bas ? Et si je n'étais qu'un pauvre Cracmol incapable de lancer un sortilège correctement ?

-Ca ne se produira pas, Severus, assura une petite voix flûtée derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon se retourna vivement, surpris. Mais ce n'était que sa sœur cadette, Margaret, qui était montée sur le toboggan et qui s'était assise à ses côtés sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées moroses. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle avait hérité de leur père ses yeux si verts, mais ses traits et ses longs cheveux roux lui venaient indéniablement de la branche maternelle.

La petite fille glissa son bras autour des épaules de son frère et posa doucement satête rousse sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

-Ca ne se produira pas, Severus, répéta-t-elle d'un ton apaisant. Comme pourrais-tu être un Cracmol, avec les parents que nous avons ? Je suis sûre que tu seras fabuleux, comme papa. Tu seras le meilleur élève de tout le collège...

-Papa n'a jamais été le meilleur élève, grommela Severus, qui luttait à présent pour ne pas fondre en larmes, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre devant sa jeune sœur. Ou du moins il ne s'en est jamais vanté. On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui dans sa jeunesse, au final...

En effet, Harry Potter n'avait jamais raconté à ses enfants ce qui s'était passé durant les années où il avait été élève à Poudlard, la fabuleuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que c'était là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Ginny, l'épouse d'Harry, était la mère de Severus et Margaret. Ron, le frère aîné de Ginny et sa femme Hermione, les deux meilleurs amis de leur père, avaient pour fille Luna, qui était par conséquent leur cousine.

-Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stresse à ce point, reprit Margaret en pinçant amicalement le nez de son frère. Tu te feras forcément des amis, là-bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. Toi, tu es encore en primaire, c'est pépère pour toi. Alors laisse-moi, maintenant.

-Si tu veux parler, tu sais que je suis là, insista-t-elle néanmoins.

-Ouais, je sais, répéta Severus en haussant le ton, agacé par les doigts de sa sœur qui continuaient à lui pincer le nez. Arrête et va-t'en avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Mais je ne venais pas pour ça. C'est maman qui veut que tu rentres.

-Pourquoi ?

Margaret haussa les épaules et glissa sur le toboggan jusqu'au sol, puis se retourna et lui fit des gestes frénétiques pour qu'il la rejoigne. Bon gré mal gré, Severus obtempéra. Dès qu'il fut à ses côtés, sa sœur lui saisit le coude et entreprit de le remorquer jusqu'à la sortie du square. Le jeune garçon se laissa faire, préférant ne pas opposer de résistance. En fait, il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce que sa mère voulait ; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, car il avait sa petite idée sur la question...

Une fois que les deux enfants eurent franchi les grilles de fer forgé du square, ils s'engagèrent dans l'avenue déserte. Ce ciel gris orageux, ce temps lourd, ce silence, ce vide, tout cela angoissait Severus. Il avait l'impression d'avaler de grosses pierres et de les sentir tomber au fond de son estomac.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres, Margaret, tirant toujours son frère, traversa la route sans prendre la peine de rejoindre un passage piéton, car elle était tout à fait vide, et ils rejoignirent un ensemble d'immeubles de cinq ou six étages entourés de murs qui formaient une petite cour.

-On arrive, annonça-t-elle pour briser ce silence qui l'angoissait elle aussi.

L'écho de ces deux mots résonna sinistrement dans la cour. Severus sentit un long frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos, faisant désagréablement dresser les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Ils rejoignirent la porte d'entrée de l'un des immeubles, et Margaret composa le code sur l'interphone, hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le clavier, car elle était plutôt petite pour ses dix ans.

Quand la lourde porte s'ouvrit avec un claquement métallique, Severus eut la sensation de se réveiller en sursaut d'un rêve déplaisant. Le hall d'entrée sentait le produit de nettoyage et le carrelage blanc était encore humide d'un nettoyage tout récent. Marchants avec précaution pour ne pas glisser, les deux enfants se faufilèrent jusqu'au l'ascenseur. Mais un bout de papier griffonné de quelque mots scotché sur la porte de métal leur appris que il était hors-service. Pestants tout bas contre l'incapacité des Moldus à réparer leurs engins mécaniques, ils durent monter à pieds jusqu'au sixième et dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Haletants, Severus et Margaret rejoignirent la porte juste à gauche de la cage d'escalier, où une petite plaque d'or était gravée du nom de _Potter_. Elle était entrouverte. Margaret la poussa en soufflant bruyamment sous l'effort et les deux enfants pénétrèrent dans le salon de l'appartement. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, certainement à cause de la cheminée allumée et ou dansaient de hautes flammes dorées. Margaret fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

-Meg, ma chérie, c'est toi ? S'écria une voix.

-Oui, m'man ! Balbutia-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Je suis avec Severus.

-Ah oui ? Parfait !

Ginny Potter sortit de la cuisine, souriante, un tblier de cuisine noué autour de la taille et ses longs cheveux rouges rassemblés en un chignon hâtif sur la nuque. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait mère et fille ensemble, Severus ne put que constater leur ressemblance frappante ; leur seule différence résidait dans la couleur de leurs yeux, vert émeraude pour Margaret et bleu saphir pour Ginny.

-Sev' ! S'écria Ginny, radieuse. Je suis tellement fière de toi, chéri !

-Ah oui ? Et, heu, pourquoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu vas faire ta rentrée à Poudlard ! C'est merveilleux !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, grogna Severus en se rembrunissant.

Mais sa mère était si excitée qu'elle ne s'en aperçut pas.

-Il est plus que temps que tu aille acheter tes fournitures, reprit-t-elle avec bonne humeur. Il n'y a qu'un endroit où tu pourras trouver ce qu'il te faut : Le Chemin de Traverse. Ton père y est déjà, il t'attend pour commencer les courses.

-Mais... Maman ! Protesta Severus. Je ne sais pas comment y aller !

D'un mouvement vif, Ginny sortit sa baguette magique de la poche arrière de son jean et l'agita en direction d'un petit pot de fleurs rempli d'une étrange terre bleutée, perché au-dessus de la cheminée. Le pot décolla de son support et flotta dans les airs, jusque dans la main tendue de la sorcière.

-La poudre de cheminette ! Proclama-t-elle avec fierté. Il n'y a pas de moyen de transport plus pratique. Le seul souci, c'est qu'il y a tellement de cheminées là-bas que je ne sais pas si tu passeras par la même que celle de ton père.

-Génial, marmonna Severus, les dents serrées. Ça me rassure franchement.

-Mais c'est super, Sev' ! S'enthousiasma Margaret. Tu as de la chance de pouvoir voyager comme un vrai sorcier !

-Sous-entendu, je ne suis pas un vrai sorcier ? S'énerva le garçon, irrité.

Margaret rougit et baissa la tête. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Ne lui adresse pas la parole sur ce ton, gronda-t-elle. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun risque. La cheminée a été ramonée la semaine dernière.

-Je n'ai encore jamais utilisé de poudre !

-Il faut une première fois à tout.

Et elle fourra de force le pot dans les bras de Severus. Il grimaça.

-Prends une pincée de poudre, jette-là dans le feu, puis place-toi dans la cheminée et annonce haut et fort ou tu veux aller, expliqua sa mère.

Severus obéit à contrecœur. Quand il jeta la poudre dans les flammes, celles-ci devinrent d'un vert vif. Même s'il avait déjà vu ses parents utiliser ce moyen pour se déplacer des centaines de fois, il était très inquiet à l'idée de l'utiliser à son tour. La gorge nouée, il se retourna vers sa mère, le regard suppliant, mais elle se contenta de sourire d'un air encourageant.

N'ayant plus le choix, le jeune garçon prit une dernière grande bouffée d'air et posa un pied prudent au milieu des flammes vertes. Il ne ressentit rien. Aucune douleur, aucune brûlure. Comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il s'enhardit et sauta à pieds-joints dans le foyer en hurlant à pleins poumons :

-Chemin de Traverse !

 **ooo**

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Commentaires ? Conseils ? (Bisous ?)_

 _Je précise que c'est la première fois que je me fais lire par des gens que je ne connais pas (que je me fais lire tout court en fait) donc je suis un peu anxieuse... Alors si ce premier chapitre a un minimum suscité votre curiosité et votre intérêt, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Merci d'avance !_


	2. Bois d'if et crin de licorne

_Rebonjour tout le monde, voici la suite des aventures de mini-Potter chez les Sorciers !_

 **ooo**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Bois d'if et crin de licorne**

Severus eut la sensation d'être aspiré et se sentit tomber à l'infini dans le noir absolu, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans pouvoir bouger. Le salon, sa mère, sa sœur avaient disparus, les flammes également. Il n'y avait que du noir.

Et soudain, il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Déséquilibré par ce brusque atterrissage et les jambes en coton, il bascula en avant. Il se serait écroulé par terre si des bras vigoureux ne l'avaient pas retenu juste à temps.

-Te voilà enfin, toi ! S'exclama une voix familière. Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas arrivé par une autre cheminée.

Cramponné de toutes ses forces aux bras de l'homme qui l'avait retenu, Severus tentait de remettre en ordre son esprit embrouillé. Puis, quand sa tête cessa de tourner et que sa vue se stabilisa, il ne restait plus en lui qu'un immense sentiment de satisfaction : Il avait utilisé de la poudre de cheminette ! Comme sa sœur l'avait si bien fait remarquer un instant plus tôt, il avait voyagé comme un véritable sorcier, pour la première fois de sa vie !

Le garçon leva les yeux vers l'homme qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Un grand sourire illuminait le visage d'ordinaire si austère de son père. Il semblait d'excellente humeur, ce qui était aussi rare que de la neige en juillet.

-C'est génial, la poudre de cheminette, non ?

-Heu... Balbutia Severus qui n'avait pas trouvé ça génial du tout. Ben... Disons que en fait...

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, décida Harry avec amusement.

-Il y a de vrais sorciers, ici, papa ? S'informa son fils en s'efforçant de paraitre enjoué pour ne pas gâter l'exceptionnelle humeur de son père.

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a ! Ils viennent tous ici à cette période de l'année, pour les affaires scolaires de leurs enfants, ou pour retrouver leurs amis après les vacances. Tu vas voir, ces hordes d'hommes et de femmes en robes avec des chapeaux pointus, c'est toujours impressionnant au début.

Severus sentit le malaise et l'appréhension remonter en lui. Hormis sa famille proche, il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres sorciers. Il avait été élevé et scolarisé dans une école de Moldus, de non-sorciers, et n'avait donc fréquenté qu'eux. Jusqu'à ses sept ans, cela n'avait posé aucun problème, car il ignorait qu'il n'était pas... tout à fait comme eux. Puis ses parents lui avaient révélé qu'il était un sorcier. Au débit, il avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre ce que ça impliquait, mais avait quand même promis de ne rien dire à personne. Et à partir de là, il s'était senti étranger à l'école où il étudiait. Il avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec ses camarades de classe, passant le plus clair de son temps seul. Un peu plus tard, ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'il ne renterait pas dans un collège ordinaire mais dans un collège de sorciers où il apprendrait à utiliser la magie. Il avait d'abord trouvé ça génial, puis il avait commencé à angoisser, et à compter les années qui le séparaient de son onzième anniversaire.

Et maintenant il y était. Il avait onze ans et un avenir tout à fait hors du commun en vue. Et il était là, après un voyage dans un conduit de cheminée, avec son père, se préparant à acheter son matériel de sorcier débutant.

La large main de son père sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité, et il observa la pièce avec curiosité. Elle était petite, avec un sol à moitié recouvert de cendres, un plafond bas soutenu par de larges poutres, encombrée de chaises et tables branlantes, enfouies sous des piles de vieux livres et d'outils poussiéreux. Une étroite fenêtre dont la vitre était obstruée d'épaisses toiles d'araignées jetait sur le tout quelques rayons blafards. Une âcre odeur de poussière et de renfermé infestait l'air et prenait la gorge.

-Heu... Papa... S'inquiéta Severus en toussant. Ce n'est pas... dans ce bazar qu'on va trouver mes fournitures d'école, j'espère ?

-Mais non, le rassura Harry en souriant de nouveau. Viens un peu par-là. Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux.

Il marcha vers une petite porte de bois que Severus n'avait pas remarqué à cause de la semi-obscurité, et la tira avec un peu de difficulté, car les gonds paraissaient très rouillés. Elle s'ouvrit lentement, dans un affreux couinement, et un subit accès de lumière blanche fit vivement reculer Severus, ébloui, les mains plaquées devant les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'habituer à cette lumière.

Quand il fut capable de garder les yeux ouverts, il s'avança vers la porte baillante, et se retrouva dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle était étroite et tortueuse, bordée de boutiques diverses, peintes de mille couleurs et ornés d'objets que le garçon n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus délirants. La bouche entrouverte, il contempla les dizaines de personnes vêtues de robes, hommes et femmes mêlés, solitaires, en couple ou en groupe, qui déambulaient, bavardaient, marchandaient, se disputaient. Certains étaient accompagnés d'enfants. Ceux qui avaient à peu près l'âge de Severus se collaient à leurs parents et, le nez en l'ai, regardaient autour d'eux avec un air ahuri.

-Papa... Bégaya Severus, incapable de parler.

-Eh oui, répondit son père, tout fier. C'est le Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est... Bluffant.

-Je n'aurais pas choisi ce terme, mais... C'est toi qui vois. Viens, on va commencer par ta robe d'école. Madame Guipure est toute indiquée.

Ils allaient s'engager dans la rue et se fondre dans la foule quand un sorcier vêtu d'une longue robe vert émeraude s'approcha d'eux, l'air sidéré.

-Excusez-moi, interrogea-t-il, vous ne seriez pas Mr Potter, par hasard ?

-C'est moi, reconnut l'interpelé.

-Vous êtes _vraiment_ Mr Potter ? S'ébahit l'autre. _Le_ Harry Potter ? Le héros des sorciers ?

-Oui... Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous êtes... Et vous me demandez... Mais ce que vous pouviez faire pour moi, et pour tous les sorciers du monde, vous l'avez déjà fait !

Severus regarda son père sans comprendre ce qui se passait, et pourquoi ce sorcier semblait si bouleversé de le rencontrer. Harry avait un petit sourire lointain aux lèvres, comme si ces mots lui remettaient en mémoire un vieux souvenir sur lequel il préférait ne pas s'étendre.

-Mais... Peut-être... Commença le sorcier en vert, soudain hésitant.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier et un stylo. Il tendit le tout à Harry, qui griffonna quelque chose sur le papier à l'aide du stylo et le rendit en souriant au sorcier qui le saisit avec empressement, tremblant de tous ses membres, les yeux brillants. Puis il serra la main d'Harry, s'inclina profondément et disparut, brusquement avalé par la foule, le papier serré contre son cœur.

Harry se retourna vers son fils qui était sur le point de poser une question.

-Non, chuchota-t-il, soudain sévère. Pas maintenant.

Il fit volte-face et percuta en plein fouet un sorcier qui venait tout juste de débouler devant lui, haletant. Il avait une carte de presse épinglée sur la poitrine, une plume à papote coincée derrière l'oreille, et tenait un appareil photo magique qu'il brandissait comme un trophée.

-Mr Potter, claironna-t-il, je vous demande un instant, s'il vous plaît !

-Non, non, non.

-Hé ! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! C'est pour la _Gazette du sorcier_!

-Non, non, non.

-Monsieur Potter... Insista l'autre, décontenancé.

-Pas question de faire une fois de plus la cible favorite de votre gazette. Je ne suis là que pour les affaires scolaires de mon fils.

-Votre fils ? Répéta le sorcier journaliste, d'un coup réjoui, en pivotant vers un Severus dépassé. C'est excellent, ça ! Le fils d'Harry Potter !

Il se serait probablement jeté sur le garçon pour le mitrailler avec son appareil photo si Harry ne s'était pas interposé. Il saisit le journaliste par le devant de sa robe de sorcier et l'écarta, doucement avec fermement.

-Non merci, articula-t-il d'un ton glacial et un peu menaçant. Pas de photos, pas d'interviews, ni pour moi, ni pour mon fils. Bonne journée.

Sa main avait glissée jusqu'à la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Severus savait qu'il était prêt à en sortir sa baguette magique. Le geste lui prendrait un quart de seconde, il l'avait déjà assez vu faire pour le savoir. Par contre, il ignorait complètement quel genre de sortilège il serait capable de jeter sur ce sorcier journaliste. Ce-dernier avait reculé de quelques pas avec prudence.

-Viens, chuchota Harry en entraînant son fils par la main.

Tous les deux se mêlèrent aux badauds. Certaines personnes se retournaient sur leur passage, les regardaient avec curiosité, murmuraient entre eux en se donnant des coups de coude. Severus ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il était désormais certain que le nom d'Harry Potter était bien connu dans le monde des sorciers. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait il fait pour qu'on lui demande de signer des autographes et qu'on envoie des journalistes à ses trousses ?

-On est arrivés, signala alors son père en s'arrêtant.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait docilement suivi son père, plongé dans ses réflexions sur les deux étranges scènes qui s'étaient produites sous ses yeux, sans même songer à poser des questions sur le lieu où ils se rendaient. Il leva les yeux sur le bâtiment devant lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter. C'était une belle boutique, cossue et colorée, agréable aux yeux. La large vitrine laissait voir un atelier de couture. Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, un nom était marqué en grandes lettres dorées : MADAME GUIPURE.

-On commence par ta robe de sorcier, expliqua son père.

Il poussa la porte et père et fils pénétrèrent dans la boutique de couture.

Tout était propre et net. Severus pensa que sa mère, Ginny Potter, très maniaque dans l'âme, aurait adoré. Tout un mur était occupé par des étagères ou pendaient des robes déjà prêtes, de taille et de couleurs différentes. Le mur d'en face était tapissé de grands miroirs disposés de telle façon que Severus eut la sensation que sept Severus se tenaient debout face à lui, imitant le moindre de ses gestes. Ça lui donna un peu le vertige. Dans un coin, des rideaux isolaient un coin qui devait être une cabine d'essayage.

Alors Severus aperçut quelqu'un devant l'un des miroirs. C'était une fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, vêtue d'une élégante robe noire qu'elle lissait du plat de la main avec coquetterie.

-Luna ! S'écria-t-il en la reconnaissant.

Elle fit volte-face, surprise. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure brune coupée au carré et retenue en arrière par un serre-tête noir, de grands yeux bleus océan et un sourire taquin aux lèvres. C'était tout le portrait de sa mère, Hermione que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement parlant ; mais elle avait également hérité des yeux bleus saphir un peu tristes de son père, Ron.

-Tiens, Severus ! Oncle Harry !

-Bonjour Luna, répondit le père de Severus. Tes parents sont là ?

-Pas pour le moment. Maman s'occupe de mes livres de classe et papa a tenu à aller me chercher un animal de compagnie. Si on avait su que vous faisiez les boutiques aujourd'hui, on aurait pu y aller ensemble !

Madame Guipure pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment. Elle portait une robe à jupe bouffante aux couleurs criardes qui lui donnaient un faux air d'arlequin.

-C'est pour Poudlard, j'imagine ? S'informa-t-elle. (Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et enchaîna) Par ici, jeune homme, on va te faire une belle robe de sorcier dont tu pourras être fier !

Elle empoigna Severus et l'entraîna devant le mur de miroirs, à côté de Luna, puis agita sa baguette magique en l'air. Un objet décolla aussitôt du comptoir et alla se déposer dans sa paume : C'était un mètre mesureur en plastique.

-Retire donc cette chemise, que je prenne tes mesures !

Severus s'exécuta en rougissant et en prenant soin de tourner le dos à Luna, qui détourna la tête pour qu'on ne voit pas son sourire. Madame Guipure observa longuement son torse maigre aux côtes saillantes, une expression d'abord de surprise, suis de consternation.

-Humhum... Pas bien gras, ce garçon !

Elle se retourna vers Harry et agita son long index effilé en sa direction comme une mère réprimandant son fils désobéissant.

-Même vous, Mr Potter, vous n'étiez pas si efflanqué quand vous aviez son âge et que vous êtes venu vous faire tailler votre premier uniforme ! Vous devriez prendre plus soin de ce garçon !

Elle pivota sur ses talons, une moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres, et commença à enrouler son mètre autour du corps de Severus, mesurant la taille de son crâne, de son buste, de sa taille, le tout sous les gloussements étranglés de Luna qui enfonçait son poing dans sa bouche, les joues écarlates d'hilarité difficilement contenue.

Quand cette pénible épreuve fut terminée, la couturière alla farfouiller dans les étagères parmi les robes déjà toutes faites. Elle les examina en reniflant, comme si leur odeur lui permettrait de deviner si elles étaient à la bonne taille. Son manège dura quelques minutes, puis elle se retourna et soupira.

-Il va falloir que je lui en prépare une robe sur-mesure, expliqua-t-elle en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils, intrigué par son attitude. Votre fils est si maigre qu'il flotterait dans la plus petite robe en magasin !

-Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? S'informa simplement Harry.

-Disons... une heure. Vous voulez attendre ici qu'elle soit prête ?

-Hum... Non. On va plutôt profiter de ce laps de temps pour acheter le reste de ses affaires scolaires, puis on viendra récupérer la robe. Et, tant que vous y êtes, pourriez-vous lui coudre le reste ? Une cape d'hiver, un chapeau...

Madame Guipure hocha la tête puis disparut par une petite porte dans un angle de la pièce. Severus ramassa précipitamment sa chemise et se rhabilla.

-Tu veux qu'on t'emmène avec nous, Luna ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui avait enfin cessé de pouffer.

-Non, je vais attendre mes parents ici, décida-t-elle après une hésitation.

-Alors je te dis à bientôt.

-Oui, à bientôt, oncle Harry. Toi aussi, Severus.

Severus lui adressa un sourire timide et se précipita derrière son père avant qu'elle n'ajoute autre chose.

Quand il sortit de la boutique, le jeune garçon frissonna. Un vent froid s'était levé, le même qui soufflait dans le square quelques temps auparavant, et il ne portait qu'une chemise sur lui. Son père et tous les autres sorciers étaient vêtus de chaudes robes de sorciers. Certains s'étaient enveloppés dans des capes.

-Viens, décida son père en remarquant qu'il commençait à claquer des dents, on va rejoindre la boutique d'Ollivander le plus vite possible.

-C'est qui, Ollivander ? S'informa Severus en grimaçant, car il venait de se morde la langue quand il avait ouvert la bouche.

-Un marchand de baguettes. Le seul un peu compétent encore en vie.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Les études pour devenir fabriquant de baguettes sont extrêmement longues et difficiles. Peu de ceux qui passent les tests pour le devenir les réussissent, aussi les personnes qui exercent ce métier sont très rares. Et ceux qui font des baguettes de qualité le sont encore plus. Les deux marchands de baguettes les plus reconnus étaient Ollivander et Grégorovitch. Grégorovitch a été tué il y a des années. Ollivander a failli y passer aussi, mais il a été sauvé de justesse.

-Qui en voulait à Ollivander ? Demanda Severus, intrigué. Le même qui a tué Grégorovitch ? C'était un complot contre les marchands de baguettes ?

Harry soupira, un peu admiratif et aussi un peu agacé de la trop grande sagacité de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire exactement qui avait voulu la peau d'Ollivander, ni pourquoi. Car alors il devrait lui dire toute l'histoire, et ça, il ne se le permettrait pas. Severus était encore trop jeune pour savoir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été élevé loin des sorciers autant que c'était possible.  
Mais maintenant... Il ne pouvait qu'avoir des soupçons. Et surtout, il allait rentrer à Poudlard. Même s'il s'efforçait à le cacher, Harry était aussi inquiet que son fils de cette rentrée, mais pas pour les même raisons. Il préférait ne pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction des autres élèves quand le nom de Severus Potter serait prononcé. Ni celle de son fils quand il apprendrait la vérité ; et d'une autre bouche que la sienne.

-Papa ? Murmura Severus en le tirant par la manche. Réponds-moi.

-Quoi ? Fit Harry, sortant de ses pensées.

-C'était un complot ?

-C'est... trop compliqué pour que je t'explique tout en détails. Ah, on arrive.

En effet, ils se trouvaient devant l'étroite boutique poussiéreuse et sombre d'Ollivander. Les vitres étaient si sales qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer l'intérieur, qui était plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Heu... C'est ça, chez Ollivander ? S'inquiéta Severus.

-Oui, c'est ça. Tiens. (Il glissa à son fils une poignée de pièces dorées). C'est pour payer ta baguette. Je pense que ce sera suffisant. Entre.

-Tout seul ? Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

-Il vaut mieux que tu y aille seul. C'est toi qu'Ollivander voudra voir.

Severus eut un petit soupir, hésita, puis s'avança courageusement. Il poussa la porte d'entrée de la boutique, qui s'ouvrit en couinant. Le jeune garçon se glissa à l'intérieur. C'était une pièce étroite et toute en longueur, presque comme un couloir de quelques mètres de large. Elle était également très sombre, car la seule source de lumière était la vitre de la devanture. Un large comptoir de bois noir se dressait devant lui, lui coupant le chemin. Derrière, les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères encombrées de boîtes de cartons, de la taille approximatives d'étuis à flûtes. Severus devina qu'elles contenaient des baguettes.

-Heu... Bonjour ? Balbutia-t-il en déglutissant péniblement.

-Bonjour, monsieur Potter.

La voix était râpeuse et éraillée. De moins en moins rassuré, Severus regarda autour de lui, de la sueur glacée dégoulinant dans son dos. Il aperçut une ombre maigre et voûtée qui avançait doucement le long du couloir. Un petit _poc, poc_ régulier résonnait sur le plancher usé, indiquant que l'homme qui approchait se servait d'une canne. Quand il fut assez près, le jeune garçon distingua son visage osseux, ses cheveux blancs filasse tombants en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux très clairs, presque translucides, qui perçaient la pénombre, phosphorescents comme ceux d'un chat. Severus sursauta en les voyants.

-Vous avez peur, monsieur Potter ?

-Pas du tout ! répondit Severus en essayant de prendre un ton assuré.

-Votre père était inquiet quand il est venu acheter sa première baguette. Une excellente baguette, d'ailleurs. C'était du bois et houx avec de la plume de phénix, si je me rappelle bien... Il l'a toujours, dites-moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus, se sentant bizarrement honteux.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr... Mais passons à vous. Êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher ?

-Gaucher.

Ollivander inclina brièvement la tête, puis fit volte-face et s'éloigna de quelques pas hésitants dans son couloir bourré de boîtes de baguettes. Son expression était la même que celle de Madame Guipure réfléchissant à la taille de la robe qui conviendrait a son client. Puis il tendit la main et attrapa une boîte au milieu d'un tas dont l'équilibre semblait précaire. Il ouvrit la boîte, en sortit un fin bâton de bois clair et la tendit a Severus.

-Prenez-la de la main gauche et agitez-la un peu.

Severus obéit, mais il ne se passa rien. Sans commenter, Ollivander la lui reprit des mains, la rangea dans sa boîte, puis se remit à chercher.

Ils essayèrent ainsi plusieurs autres baguettes, sans aucun résultat. Severus s'impatientait, mais Ollivander semblait tout à fait à l'aise, et souriait même.

-Il semblait que les ordinaires ne vous conviennent pas, fit-il simplement remarquer tandis que son jeune client reposait sa sixième baguette sur le comptoir. Ou plutôt, vous ne convenez pas aux baguettes ordinaires.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Severus un peu sèchement.

-Ce sont les baguettes qui choisissent leurs sorciers, Monsieur Potter. Et, de toute évidence, les baguettes qui se trouvent ici ne vous choisiront pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je vais devoir aller chercher ailleurs, dans un autre magasin ? Mon père m'a dit que les marchands de baguettes étaient très rares et que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs... Si je n'ai pas la baguette qu'il me fait chez vous... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, alors ?

Les larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux. Il se sentait abattu, désespéré. Ollivander l'observait, quelque chose brillant dans ses yeux pâles.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, assura-t-il d'une voix très douce. Mais les baguettes que je laisse ici sont celles qui conviennent au sorcier moyen. J'en garde d'autre dans l'arrière-boutique, particulièrement puissantes, et en de mauvaises mains, particulièrement dangereuses. C'est dans cette réserve que se trouvait la baguette magique qui a choisi votre père. Peut-être que vous...

Sans terminer sa phrase, il tourna les talons, remonta le couloir et disparut dans l'obscurité. Resté seul, perdu, Severus sentait ses jambes trembler. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de dire à Ollivander ce que son père pensait de lui, même si c'ait très flatteur. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller de cette manière. Il avait failli _pleurer_. Lui. _Pleurer_ devant un _sorcier_.

Un long moment de silence qu'il n'osa briser passa, puis il entendit les petits coups de la canne d'Ollivander qui se rapprochaient. Il eut la sensation qu'on le libérait d'une enclume qui lui compressait la poitrine.

Le vieux marchand de baguette tenait sous le bras qui ne tenait pas sa canne une boîte de baguette. Il la déposa avec précaution sur le comptoir, l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de précautions comme s'il craignait que le contenu ne lui explose à la figure. Il en sortit une baguette de bois sombre, presque noire.

-Peut-être que celle-ci vous conviendrai. Elle est en bois d'if avec du crin de licorne de l'intérieure, longue de trente-deux centimètres, inflexible.

Severus tendit la main gauche, saisit la baguette d'if. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans ses doigts, son poignet, son bras et tout son corps, avant de s'évanouir aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

-La baguette vous accepte, déclara Ollivander en souriant. Félicitation, monsieur Potter. Vous avez été un client aussi difficile que votre père...

Severus ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il caressait de son index le bois doux et tiède de sa baguette, étrangement ému. Il prit une grande inspiration et eut la sensation de pouvoir respirer pour la première fois de sa vie.

-J'imagine... Commença-t-il à mi-voix. J'imagine qu'elle coûte cher...

-Cinquante Gallions.

Severus sorti de sa poche les pièces que lui avait données son père. Comme il n'avait jamais utilisé la monnaie des sorciers, il resta hésitant, sans savoir combien il devait donner au marchand de baguettes. Celui-ci sourit.

-Les pièces d'or s'appellent les Gallions. Il fait trente Mornilles, les pièces en argent, pour faire un Gallion, et une Mornille représente elle-même quarante Noises, celles de bronze.

Le jeune garçon entreprit de compter toutes les pièces qu'il tenait dans sa main, et en arriva à un total de cinquante Gallions tout juste. Il donna donc tout ce qu'il avait à Ollivander qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée, monsieur Potter.

-Merci, répondit timidement Severus. A vous aussi.

Il tourna les talons, la baguette glissée dans la manche de sa chemise, les oreilles sonnantes et certainement écarlates. Il rabattit vivement ses cheveux dessus pour les cacher, au cas où, et quitta la boutique sans oser se retourner.

Son père l'attendait dans la rue, mais il n'était pas seul. Ron et Hermione Weaslay, accompagné de leur fille Luna, étaient aussi là.

Hermione et Luna se ressemblaient étrangement, autant que Ginny et Margaret, ou Severus et Harry, mais on pouvait également voir que Luna avait hérité des yeux et du sourire goguenard de son père. Severus ne s'y fiait plus depuis longtemps, sachant très bien que derrière ce masque jovial qu'abordait sa cousine, se cachait un esprit aussi calculateur que celui de sa mère.

Celle-ci se précipita vers lui quand elle le vit et lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue. Severus s'essuya discrètement avec la manche de sa chemise en faisant mine de se gratter le nez. Ron lui tendit la main et le garçon la serra.

-Content de te voir, bonhomme ! ca faisait un bail ! Tu ta baguette ?

-Oui, avoua Severus en lançant à son père un sourire complice. Ollivander m'a dit que j'avais été un client aussi difficile que toi, p'pa !

Il sorti sa baguette et la montra au petit groupe. Ron la saisit et lui arracha des mains sans même lui demander la permission. Harry ne réagit pas.

-If et crin de licorne, déclara Ron après une rapide inspection de l'outil.

-Comment tu le sais ? S'émerveilla Severus.

-Ron fait des études sur les baguettes depuis quelques années, expliqua Hermione en saisissant le coude de son mari avec affection. Il ne l'a dit à personne parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il a l'ambition de supplanter Ollivander un jour... Personnellement, je pense qu'il en est très loin, mais il est plutôt doué, non ?

Harry eut un petit rire et Severus reprit sa baguette, perplexe. Son oncle Ron, le blagueur de service, fabriquant de baguettes magiques ? Il essaya d'imaginer la devanture d'Ollivander, avec le nom de l'ancien propriétaire effacé et remplacé par celui de Weaslay, mais c'était trop aberrant pour lui.

Luna éclata de rire devant son air ahuri. Alors, Severus remarqua qu'elle portait dans ses bras un minuscule chaton noir qui ronronnait de bonheur.

-Je te présente Ronron, lança Luna en caressant le bout du museau du petit chat avec un sourire extatique. Papa me l'a acheté tout à l'heure.

-C'est à cause de lui que tu as appelé ton chat Ronron ? Plaisanta Severus.

Ron fis ostensiblement craquer les jointures de ses doigts avec une grimace qu'il voulait menaçante. Severus fis un bond en feignant la terreur. Hermione soupira, mais ses yeux bruns trahissaient son amusement.

-Ron, on n'est pas là pour se chamailler mais pour les affaires scolaires de nos descendants. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à acheter, Harry ?

-Les livres, répondit l'intéressé, l'air un peu ennuyé. Et le télescope, la balance, le chaudron, les herbes... Quasiment tout, en fait. Et on a encore la robe à aller récupérer chez Madame Guipure. Et vous ?

-Nous, c'est bon, fit Ron en montrant les piles de paquets divers qu'ils avaient empilés dans un Caddie de supermarché, derrière eux. Enfin non, je crois qu'il nous manque les herbes. On allait justement en acheter.

-Si vous voulez, proposa Hermione, on peut acheter les herbes de Severus en même temps que celles de Luna. Ça vous ferait gagner du temps.

Harry accepta avec reconnaissance, puis lui et son fils reprirent leur chemin au milieu de la foule en direction d'une bibliothèque alors que la famille Weaslay se rendait dans une herboristerie toute proche.


	3. Maitriser la magie - palier 1

_Hey les gens ! Les Potter-Weasley poursuivent leur aprèm' magic shopping... Et le petit Sevy va faire une rencontre... inattendue..._

 _Je vous en dis pas plus, venez voir par vous-même !_

#suspenseabsolu

 **ooo**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Maitriser la magie - palier 1**

Potter père et fils repérèrent bientôt la bibliothèque de Fleury & Botts. Elle avait deux étages et un large pavillon vert et blanc flottait, suspendu au-dessus de l'arche d'entrée, brodé en lettres d'or du nom du magasin.

Une étrange odeur de parchemin neuf et de cuir régnait à l'intérieur. Les yeux de Severus détaillèrent les immenses rayons remplis de grimoires de toutes tailles, certains neufs, d'autres plus usés. Elle était plutôt calme malgré la foule qui s'y pressait. Les gens chuchotaient, ce qui produisait un petit bruit de fond, mais ce n'était pas un chahut incessant comme à l'extérieur.

Harry dit à son fils qu'il allait s'occuper de ses livres scolaires, et disparut dans la foule sans lui préciser où et quand l'attendre. Severus haussa les épaules puis commença à sillonner la bibliothèque de long en large se frayant un passage entre les groupes de gens qui bavardaient à mi-voix.

Severus visitait les rayons d'étagères les uns après les autres, la tête inclinée pour lire les titres des ouvrages au passage, les enlevant parfois de leurs rayons pour lire les résumés quand il les trouvait intéressants.

Mais ce faisant, il ne prenait pas garde aux gens tout autour de lui, et rentra sans le vouloir dans un homme qui le repoussa sèchement. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers lui. Il devait avoir l'âge de son père, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Il était grand et mince, et il portait une riche robe de sorcier bleu marine brodée aux manches de fins serpents en fils d'argents. Il avait des joues incolores, des cheveux blonds très clairs portés longs et ramassés sur la nuque, des yeux métalliques qui fixaient le garçon avec mépris, comme s'il n'était qu'une insignifiante crotte de mouche.

-Vous êtes certainement le fils d'Harry Potter...

Sa voix froide fit frissonner Severus, qui préféra ne pas répondre directement et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il sentait la terreur lui tirailler le ventre.

-Bien sûr, reprit l'inconnu avec un fin sourire. Vous lui ressemblez de manière étonnante.

Severus devina au ton légèrement railleur de cet homme que, venant de sa bouche, ce n'était pas un compliment. Il serra nerveusement les poings.

-Vous le connaissez ? S'informa-t-il en essayant de rester poli.

-D'une certaine manière. Et j'aurais beaucoup gagné à ne jamais croiser sa route, mais là n'est pas la question. On peut savoir votre nom ?

-Severus Potter.

La mâchoire de l'homme se crispa. Il fixa Severus avec une telle haine que le garçon craignit qu'il ne sorte sa baguette.

-Severus... répéta-t-il d'une voix sans intonation.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Au bout de quelques pas, cependant, il se retourna de nouveau et son regard gris croisa les yeux verts de Severus.

-Vous direz à votre père que Drago Malefoy lui envoie tous ses vœux de mort lente et douloureuse et lui conseille de respecter un peu ceux qui sont partis.

Et sur ces mots énigmatiques, il disparut soudainement.

Quand, un long moment plus tard, Severus retrouva le chemin de la sortie de la bibliothèque, il aperçut son père qui l'attendait, tenant dans ses bras une impressionnante pile de livres chancelante.

-Ah, tu es là, toi ! Grogna-t-il. Aide-moi un peu à porter ça.

Severus ne bougea pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sev' ? S'inquiéta soudain son père. Tu vas bien ?

-Papa...

La voix du garçon s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Harry déposa les livres par terre et s'agenouilla pour être sa hauteur. Son visage exprimait une vive angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Severus, réponds-moi...

Le garçon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant son prénom.

-Papa, Drago... C'est Drago Malefoy...

A ce nom, Harry se redressa d'un bond. Son regard flamboyait de colère.

-Quoi, Drago Malefoy ? Rugit-il, si fort que les clients les plus proches se retournèrent pour le regarder. Quoi, Sev' ? Il est ici ?

-Non... Il a disparu... Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'envoyait... ses vœux de mort... Et il te conseille de respecter un peu plus ceux qui sont partis...

Son père le regarda fixement. Il n'avait pas l'air de voir ce que ce message pouvait bien dire. Severus ravala un sanglot avec difficulté et lui raconta en quelques mots sa brève entrevue avec Mr Malefoy. Quand il eut fini, il guetta sur le visage de son père un indice, mais Harry semblait aussi stupéfait que lui.

-Tu sais quoi, Sev' ? Lâcha-t-il enfin après un très long moment où il resta immobile comme une statue. Ne pense plus à ça. Ce n'est pas important.

Son fils ne fut pas dupe, mais il opina et essuya rapidement ses yeux humides en se donnant mentalement de vigoureuses claques. C'était la seconde fois qu'il manquait de pleurer en un seul après-midi. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, à la fin. Il n'était plus un bébé !

Quand il sortit, le froid était encore plus mordant, et le ciel s'assombrissait, mais la rue était toujours aussi grouillante de monde et d'activité. Certains sorciers brandissaient leurs baguettes aux extrémités illuminées comme des lampes de poches.

Ils repassèrent chez Madame Guipure pour récupérer la robe de sorcier de Severus. Celui-ci en oublia complètement Mr Malefoy en voyant le travail de la couturière. Il se jeta littéralement sur la magnifique robe noire et l'essaya sans attendre. Il a ajouta à cette tenue une longue cape sombre fermée par des agrafes d'argents et un bonnet noir en pointe. Avec sa baguette à la main, il faisait des tours sur lui-même, paradait devant le miroir, faisant mine de jeter des sortilèges un peu partout sous les regards amusés de son père et de la couturière.

Quand il eut fini de jouer au sorcier, il reprit son jean et sa chemise, rangeant sa toute nouvelle panoplie dans un sac qu'il serra contre son cœur, refusant obstinément que son père le prenne. Celui-ci dut s'en réjouir secrètement, car le plus lourd et le plus encombrant serait à porter par la suite...

En sortant de chez Madame Guipure, ils tombèrent sur la famille Weaslay qui avait, comme promis, acheté les herbes nécessaires pour Severus, et en plus s'était chargé de lui offrir toutes ses fournitures manquantes : une balance de cuivre, un télescope, un chaudron en étain, une paire de gants en peau de dragon et une boîte de fiole de cristal. Harry insista pour les dédommager de cette dépense qu'ils avaient dû faire, mais Hermione et Ron refusèrent catégoriquement, prétextant que ça serait un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard, car Severus avait fêté ses onze ans la semaine précédente. Finalement, Harry céda et tous les cinq amorcèrent un demi-tour. Ils firent un crochet à l'animalerie où Luna avait acheté Ronron, et Severus y acquérit une belle chouette effraie au plumage immaculé. Il l'appela Fortuna, n'ayant d'autres noms en tête.

Puis, toutes les affaires scolaires des enfants achetées, le petit groupe rejoignit le cagibi encombré et poussiéreux où se trouvait la cheminée par laquelle Severus et Harry étaient arrivés.

Posant toutes les affaires dont il était chargé sur une table branlante, Harry saisit sa baguette et l'agita en direction de la cheminée en prononçant :

- _Incendio_.

Une longue trainée orange sortit de sa baguette et frappa le foyer de la cheminée. Aussitôt, de hautes flammes claires apparurent. Hermione sortit de sa poche un petit flacon de verre rempli de poudre de cheminette.

-Tu y vas le premier, Sev', décida Harry. (Puis il se tourna vers la famille Weaslay) Venez tous les trois à la maison ! Restez au moins pour le dîner.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

Portant d'une main la cage où était enfermée Fortuna, et de l'autre le sac contenant ses nouveau habits, Severus piocha avec difficulté une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans les flammes, qui devinrent aussitôt vertes. Bien plus assuré qu'à l'allée, Severus sauta dans le feu et cria de toutes ses forces :

-A la maison !

Il se retrouva dans le noir complet, compressé de tous les côtés, comme coincé dans un minuscule ascenseur ultra-rapide. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'avoir l'impression de descendre, il avait la sensation de monter.

Puis il jaillit hors du conduit de cheminée et roula sur la moquette, répandant autour de lui des nuages de cendres. Il entendit un cri strident et devina que Margaret ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il débarque aussi brusquement. Il se redressa sur les coudes et adressa un sourire à sa jeune sœur figée près du canapé, les yeux écarquillés.

-Salue, lança-t-il en enlevant la suie qui était collée dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, il sentit une poigne de fer le saisir par l'oreille, et il s'empressa de se redresser pour ne pas être privé de cet organe fort utile. Sa mère se mit à le secouer comme un poirier, le visage déformé par la rage.

-NE-MET-PLUS-JAMAIS-DE-SUIE-SUR-LE-SOL-QUAND-TU-ARRIVE-PAR-LA-CHEMINÉE !

-Hé ! Ginny, un peu de calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Harry venait de déboucher de la cheminée et entreprit de brosser les cendres accrochées à sa robe, qui tomba en petits nuage sur le sol. Ginny devint écarlate. Elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien, chérie ? S'inquiéta son époux.

C'est le moment que choisirent les trois Weaslay pour débouler, noirs de leur voyage dans le conduit de cheminée. Les paquets contenant leurs fournitures scolaires suivirent, et le visage de Ginny vira au violet.

Severus libéra son oreille, ramassa précipitamment ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol et détala, aussitôt suivi de Margaret. Ils savaient d'avance qu'il valait mieux se barricader solidement et le plus loin possible quand Ginny Potter se mettait en rogne. Harry, Hermione et Ron allaient en baver s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se carapater vite fait dans un coin insonorisé.

Severus et Margaret échangèrent un sourire.

Luna les rejoignit bientôt dans la chambre de Severus, portant ses propres affaires, et tous les trois commencèrent à déballer joyeusement les livres et les accessoires en essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention aux beuglements qui venaient du salon et faisaient trembler le sol.

-J'ai trop hâte de me servir de ma baguette ! S'écria Luna avec enthousiasme en brandissant à bout de bras son outil magique. C'est du bois de prunellier avec du ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur, m'a dit Ollivander.

-J'imagine que ton père l'a confirmé, s'amusa Severus.

Il tira sa propre baguette de sa manche, et tous les deux se mirent à faire semblant de se battre en duel en se servant de leurs baguettes comme d'épées, le tout sous le regard à la fois rêveur et envieux de Margaret.

-J'ai une idée ! Lança soudainement Severus en rompant le duel. Et si on regardait dans nos nouveaux livres s'il y a des sorts à jeter ?

Luna trouva l'idée excellente. Ils se jetèrent sur leurs manuels scolaires et les étudièrent les uns après les autres, à la recherche de celui qui serait le plus indiqué pour apprendre des sortilèges. Margaret les regardait, perchée sur le lit de son frère, de plus en plus impatiente d'être l'année prochaine.

- _Potions, philtres et remèdes_... Non.

- _Histoire de la Magie_... Laisse tomber.

- _Les Animaux Fantastiques_... Sûrement pas.

- _L'art de la métamorphose_... Pfff !

- _Mille et une herbes_... On est hors sujet, là !

-C'est bon ! J'ai trouvé ! _Maîtriser la Magie – Palier 1_.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Luna, suspicieuse.

-Il n'y a que ça qui puisse correspondre.

Severus ouvrit fébrilement le manuel et le feuilleta. Il trouva enfin le sommaire, aux dernières pages, ou étaient consigné tous les sortilèges qu'on était censé apprendre en première année. Il ne prit pas la peine de les lire tous, trop occupé à en chercher un, et un seul. Il prit donc le premier, qui le renvoya à la page 10.

-C'est le sortilège de Lévitation ! Annonça Luna, qui avait trouvé la page avant lui. Le B. du sorcier : _Wingardum Leviosa_!

Severus bondit sur ses pieds, faisant tomber son livre par terre, mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il saisit sa baguette, les mains tremblantes, et la pointa sur le premier objet à sa portée : Son réveil, posé sur la table de nuit.

-Wingardum Leviosa ! S'écria-t-il.

Le réveil ne bougea pas. Severus fut profondément déçu. Il eut la désagréable sensation de se retrouver chez Ollivander, a essayer des baguettes sans trouver la bonne. Il réessaya en répétant la formule plus fort, mais en vain.

-Il faut faire un mouvement avec ta baguette quand tu dis la formule, signala Margaret qui avait ramassé le livre de son frère. Il est assez mal décrit, mais tu n'as qu'à faire comme maman quand elle rang le salon.

De nouveau rempli d'espoir, Severus fit un petit moulinet avec sa baguette :

- _Wingardum Leviosa_ !

Le réveil se souleva en douceur et flotta dans les airs, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table de nuit. Luna et Margaret applaudirent à tout rompre. Severus poussa un rugissement de joie et leva sa baguette un peu plus haut. Le réveil suivit docilement le mouvement et se retrouva à la hauteur de ses yeux, ce qui lui permit de voir qu'il était dix-neuf heures et quart.

-C'est fantastique ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sur les coussins de son lit, sans plus s'occuper du réveil qui retomba sur la table de nuit avec un bruit mou. Severus hurla de nouveau la formule et projeta sa baguette en avant. Les coussins valsèrent à travers la pièce, sous les rires des deux filles.

Alors un poing tambourina contre la porte close.

-Ça va ? Demanda la voix inquiète d'Hermione. Vous êtes vivants ?

-Vous n'avez pas tout fait sauter ? S'en mêla le timbre plus grave de Ron.

-Non ! Tout va bien ! Assura Luna en essayant ses joues humides.

-On est sages comme des images, renchérit Severus avec sérieux.

Margaret cessa de rire en enfonçant un coin du coussin qui trainait non loin d'elle dans sa bouche. De l'autre côté de la porte, Ron toussota.

-Bon, alors si vous êtes en état de manger...

-OUIII ! Clamèrent les trois enfants à l'unisson.

Et ils se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, bousculant au passage les parents de Luna qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Dans la cuisine, Ginny avait sorti du four un succulent plat de viande en sauce et s'apprêtait à l'emporter jusqu'à la salle à manger ou Harry mettait le couvert.

-Laisse-moi faire, maman ! S'exclama Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Il la pointa sur le plat et prononça la formule de lévitation. Il eut un peu de mal à le soulever, car il était plutôt lourd, mais il y parvint. Il ramena centimètres par centimètres sa baguette vers lui, et le plat suivi docilement le mouvement. Le garçon pivota lentement jusqu'à faire face à la porte de la cuisine, mais au moment où il allait sortir, Ron entra. Il percuta en plein fouet le plat qui échappa au contrôle de Severus et s'écrasa sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux avec un grand fracas. La sauce se rependait. Ron glissa et s'agrippa précipitamment au bras d'Hermione qui arrivait derrière lui. Attiré par le vacarme, Harry déboula et vit le plat cassé et Severus juste à côté, le bras encore levé.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Ginny ! Gémissait Ron, horrifié. Je suis un maladroit fini, cette fois Hermione en est témoin ! Ohhh làlà !

-Mais non, le rassura sa sœur. Mais non, ce n'est rien... Regarde... _Reparo_.

Severus vit le plat se reconstituer, mais ne songea même pas à s'en étonner, trop occupé à songer à la raclée que lui administrerait son père d'un instant à l'autre, dès que la flaque de sauce qui les séparait encore serait essuyée.

-Severus.

La voix de son père fit frémir le jeune garçon. Elle était glaciale et sans aucune intonation. Pour un peu, Severus se serait cru face à Drago Malefoy. Il baissa le nez, brutalement passionné par le bout de ses chaussures.

-Severus, approche.

L'enfant fut obligé d'obéir. Sa mère avait jeté une serpière humide sur la flaque, lui permettant de passer. Severus se planta devant Harry, tripotant nerveusement sa baguette, se préparant mentalement à recevoir la claque qu'il méritait.

-Severus, interrogea doucement Harry, comment as-tu appris ce sort ?

-Dans... Heu, dans _Maîtriser la Magie – Palier 1_ , répondit le garçon d'une petite voix.

Harry ne dit rien, mais Severus l'aperçut, en train d'échanger avec Ron un regard complice, comme si ces mots leur rappelaient quelque chose.

-Tu as lu le sort et tu l'as appliqué, juste comme ça ? S'ébahit Hermione.

-Pas vraiment, lui expliqua sa fille. Severus a eu un peu de mal au début, mais c'était parce qu'il ne bougeait pas sa baguette... On voulait juste s'amuser à jeter des sorts... On ne pensait pas à faire mal, je t'assure...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Tous les regards convergeaient vers Severus. Ron siffla.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Harry, ton gamin est un surdoué. Tu te rappelles, en cours d'enchantement, Hermione avait été la seule à faire voler sa plume pendant au moins une semaine !

-Je me rappelle, Ron, répondit Harry d'un ton pensif. Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Hermione avait aussi été la seule à avoir pensé à lire ses manuels.

-Si Sev' est aussi doué que maman... Commença Luna, admirative.

Ron se retourna vers Ginny et lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Mais on ne pouvait pas moins attendre de la progéniture de deux sorciers aussi fantastiques que toi et Harry, n'est-ce pas, sœurette ?

Le visage de la mère de Severus devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et elle s'empressa de faire semblant d'être très occupée à essuyer le sol qui n'en avait pourtant plus aucun besoin.

Severus les avait regardés discuter sans arriver à parler. Il n'avait absolument rien comprit, sinon qu'il ne se prendrait pas une raclée, au final. Harry se retourna vers lui. Il rayonnait de fierté. Jamais Severus n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait rendu son père fier.

-Bon, proposa Ginny en se redressant, et si on mangeait ? La viande est à l'eau, mais j'avais prévu des pommes de terre sautées façon Poudlard...

Margaret et Severus battirent des mains. Des étincelles allumèrent les yeux d'Harry. Tous les trois adoraient les pommes de terre sautées façon Poudlard de Ginny, et trouvaient qu'elle ne leur en préparait pas assez souvent à leur goût. Ron et Hermione également semblaient enthousiastes, sans doute à l'idée de retrouver la cuisine de leur ancien collège. Luna était la seule à n'avait jamais goûté ce plat, mais à voir la mine réjouie des autres, ça ne devait pas être mauvais.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les sept attablés autour de la table circulaire de la salle à manger. Une énorme marmite trônait au milieu, remplie de petites pommes de terre dorées parfaitement sphériques.

Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se réunir ainsi, et la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, Margaret, Luna et Severus n'étaient même pas nés. C'était à la belle époque où il n'y avait que deux jeunes couples insouciants qui se rendaient au restaurant très tard le soir pour se saouler au milieu de ses amis et bavarder librement. Mais là, ils devaient faire attention à leurs paroles.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Neville, Ginny ? Demanda Ron.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es très amie avec sa femme Luna, non ?

La fille d'Hermione et Ron dressa l'oreille.

-Luna ? Comme moi ? S'étonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

-Oui, répondit Ron en rougissant légèrement, l'air un peu gêné. Hermione voulait absolument qu'on t'appelle comme elle...

-Ron a été très difficile à persuader, poursuivit sa femme. Il avait peur qu'au collège, elle devienne la tête de turc générale et qu'on l'appelle _Loufoca_!

Harry et Ginny se mirent à rire. Ça devait encore être une vieille blague de collégien qu'il fallait connaître pour comprendre, pensa Severus en souriant poliement.

-Et toi, Harry ? Demanda Ron avec un clin d'œil coquin. Tu n'as pas peur que ton gamin soit surnommé _Servilus_?

Cette fois, Harry ne rit pas. Il regarda son ami d'un air très sérieux.

-Je viens de me souvenir... Devine qui Sev' a croisé sur le Chemin de Traverses tout à l'heure ?

Intriguées, Ginny et Hermione cessèrent de manger leurs pommes de terre pour tendre l'oreille. Severus préféra, au contraire, faire mine d'être très concentré sur son assiette, et enfourna une si grande bouchée qu'il s'étouffa - dans l'indifférence générale.

-Qui ça ? S'intéressa Ron, surpris par l'expression grave de son ami.

-Notre cher ami Drago Malefoy.

Ça jeta un froid sur la table. Le temps sembla se ralentir. Severus aurait voulu connaître un sortilège pour se changer en souris et disparaitre dans un trou.

Et Harry raconta aux trois autres son entrevue avec Mr Malefoy.

-... Et après, il a transplané. C'est bien ça, Sev' ?

-Je ne sais pas... Il a disparu d'un coup... Papa, dis-moi...

-Ca alors, murmura Ron en sifflant.

-Tu pense la même chose que moi ? Demanda Harry.

-Moi, intervint Hermione, très sérieuse, je crois que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que Drago. C'est vrai, quoi, ça a dû lui faire un choc...

-Il avait l'air de vouloir m'assassiner, intervint timidement Severus avec une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix.

Harry tourna le regard vers lui et prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il rassemblait son courage.

-A Poudlard, l'un de mes anciens professeurs s'appelait Severus Rogue. En fait, c'est à cause de lui que je t'ai appelé comme ça. Drago était son chouchou et moi, j'étais le suppôt de Satan à ses yeux. Je le haïssais...

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme lui, alors ? S'étonna Severus sans comprendre.

-C'était symbolique. Quand tu es venu au monde, j'avais une liste de la taille d'un dictionnaire de noms possibles, en souvenirs de certains de nos vieux amis... Ginny et moi nous sommes finalement arrêtés sur Severus.

-Mais j'avais aussi pensé à Sirius, intervint Ginny. Ou Albus, ou...

-Moi, s'en mêla Ron, je voulais que tu t'appelles James.

-Je pensais que le nom de Remus t'irais bien, renchérit Hermione.

Severus ne trouva rien à répondre. C'est Margaret qui intervint :

-Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à ce Rogue ?

-Il est mort.

Et Harry enfourna une nouvelle pomme de terre dans sa bouche, signe que la discussion était close. L'un après l'autre, les convives l'imitèrent, mais c'était sans grand appétit, à présent. Severus avait la sensation que son estomac était rempli d'acide qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus du tout faim. Le même malaise qu'après être sorti de chez Fleury & Botts l'envahissait peu à peu.


	4. Cauchemar

**CHAPITRE 4 : Cauchemar**

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Severus fut agité d'un horrible cauchemar.

Il se trouvait au sommet d'une immense tour qui semblait être le cœur d'une imposante forteresse. Il faisait nuit, un vent froid soufflait. Il n'était pas seul. Trois personnes se tenaient là, mais elles ne lui prêtaient aucune attention.

D'abord, Severus vit son père. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, et sa ressemblance avec son fils était plus que manifeste, sauf qu'il avait des lunettes et cette marque en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il était recroquevillé sous un escalier de fer, dissimulé aux yeux des deux autres, l'air terrifié.

Severus se retourna pour les voir. Il eut du mal à reconnaître Drago Malefoy.  
Il avait le même âge que son père, des cheveux courts, un teint blême aux yeux méchamment cernés. Il pointait sa baguette sur un vieillard qui se tenait a debout face à lui, très calme. Il avait une longue barbe et des cheveux d'argent, et ses yeux bleus détaillaient le garçon derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Drago... Murmura le vieillard. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

-Comme pouvez-vous savoir ce que je suis ? Glapit Drago d'une voix rendue stridente par la peur. J'ai fait des choses qui vous feraient frémir !

-Hum, hum... Jeter un sort à Katie Bell pour qu'elle m'apporte un collier ensorcelé, ou essayer de me faire cadeau d'un vin dans lequel tu avais glissé du poison... Ces tentatives étaient si timides que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu n'y as pas mis tout ton cœur. Es-tu sûr de vouloir me tuer, Drago ?

La main du garçon blond trembla. Son visage était contracté, mais Severus n'arriva pas à deviner si c'était de la rage ou de la douleur.

- _Il_... _Il_ me fait confiance ! _Il_ m'a choisi !

Et, d'un geste vif, il remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant son avant-bras osseux ou était tatoué une tête de mort et deux serpents.

-La Marque ! Hurla-t-il, le regard fou. Oui ! La Marque des Ténèbres !

-Alors si tu es persuadé que tu dois le faire, soupira le vieillard, fais-le.

Visiblement, Drago ne s'était pas attendu à une capitulation si rapide de la part de cet homme qu'il menaçait de sa baguette. Il sembla surpris, puis apeuré.

-M... Monsieur Dumbledore... Monsieur ? Je... Je ne...

-Drago ?

La main du jeune homme s'abaissa. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

Alors, un quatrième personnage entra en scène, venant de l'escalier de fer sous lequel Harry était blotti. Il avait un visage cireux, des cheveux gras et sombre, des yeux fixes. Il s'avança d'un pas lent et se plaça aux côtés de Drago.

-Severus... Fis Dumbledore d'un ton suppliant. Severus, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme pointa sa baguette sur le vieillard et articula froidement :

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Un long trait de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Severus Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. Le corps brisé du vieillard bascula par-dessus la rambarde et tomba dans le vide. Severus Rogue abaissa sa baguette. A l'instar de ceux de Drago Malefoy, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

Severus se réveilla en hurlant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il promena ses yeux aveugles autour de lui. Il faisait nuit. Il était dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas possible... Ça n'avait pas pu s'être réellement passé... Son père ne pouvait pas lui avoir donné le même nom que celui d'un meurtrier...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Ginny déboula, affolée. Elle était en pyjama et ses yeux étaient gonflés de sommeil. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit.

-Sev' ? Est-ce que ça va, mon chéri ? Réponds ! Dis-moi quelque chose !

-Quand tu arrêteras un peu de parler, il pourra répondre, intervint sèchement Harry, qui s'était glissé dans la chambre derrière sa femme.

Severus regarda son père et eut la sensation de recevoir un coup de marteau sur la tête. Il détailla son visage son nez un peu long, ses joues un peu creuse, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lunette cerclées de fer et sa cicatrice sur le front. Il le détailla et essaya d'oublier l'expression d'horreur qui avait fendus ce visage des années et des années plus tôt, quand Severus Rogue avait tué ce vieillard sans défenses... Mais plus il essayait de la chasser de son esprit, cette image s'accrochait, persistante. Il serait incapable de regarder son père sans penser à ce terrifiant cauchemar.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était si serrée qu'il fut incapable de prononcer un seul son.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, mon trésor ?

La main fraîche de sa mère se posa sur son front brûlant. Severus sursauta.

-Oui, mais ça va, m'man... Je vais bien...

Il se dégagea et se rallongea. Sa mère le regarda un instant, puis quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Harry s'assis sur le matelas, tout près de son fils.

-Tu voudrais peut-être me parler de ce cauchemar.

Severus hésita. Peut-être devrait-il raconter... Mais comment son père le prendrait-il ? Avec sérieux, ou se contenterait-il de secouer la tête et de lui dire qu'il avait inventé tout ça ? Lui dirait-il que ce qu'il avait vu c'était vraiment passé ou qu'il avait une imagination débordante ?

Severus ouvrit lentement la bouche.

-Non.

Harry le regarda comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit, et Severus se dit qu'un sorcier du niveau de son père serait capable de le faire. Il repensa de toutes ses forces au goût des pommes de terre façon Poudlard, repoussant au plus profond de son cerveau la scène de crime dont il avait été témoin.

-Non, répéta-t-il, plus assuré. Ça va.

-Alors je te laisse. Bonne nuit, Sev'.

-Hum... Ah, oui, toi aussi.

Harry se leva et quitta la chambre en éteignant la lumière. La porte claqua quand il la referma. Le souffle court, Severus écouta ses pas s'évanouir dans le couloir, puis se retourna sur le ventre et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Une larme roula le long de l'arrête de son nez et alla se perdre dans son cou.

 **ooo**

 _Ben, j'ai un peu modifié et raccourci la scène par rapport à l'œuvre originale, désolée. Mais je n'avais pas le bouquin sous la main (si vous voulez tout savoir de ma vie, il était planqué au sommet d'une étagère et il fallait que je monte sur un tabouret pour l'attraper) alors j'y suis allée au feeling. Mais dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça qui s'est passé, non ?_


	5. Je ne parle pas aux Malefoy

_Salut à tous, tout particulièrement à **A** **miral Black**_ _dont les adorables reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée et fait rire ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !_

 **ooo**

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Je ne parle pas aux Malefoy**

-Tu as une mine affreuse, Sev'.

C'étai vrai. Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir après son cauchemar, de peur d'en faire un autre. Il avait les yeux cernés, et quand il s'était regardé dans le miroir de la salle de bains en se brossant les dents, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Drago Malfoy.

-Tu ne veux pas quelque chose, Sev' ? Même pas des Chocogrenouilles ?

Severus refusa un mouvement de tête. Il n'avait pas faim. Il ne se sentait pas d'avaler un Chocogrenouilles, qui était pourtant sa friandise préférée. Sa mère dut penser la même chose car elle se pencha pour mesurer la température de son front. Elle ne dut rien y trouver d'anormale car elle se contenta de le regard de ses grands yeux bleus un peu tristes, les mêmes yeux que Ron et Luna.

-Dis-moi, mon chéri, c'est encore ce cauchemar ?

Le garçon fit non de la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler, et à sa mère moins que quiconque. A la rigueur, son père pouvait être au courant, mais en tant qu'employé du Ministère de la Magie, il devait se lever et partir très tôt. Lui et Ron travaillaient au Ministère, mais ils n'étaient pas affectés au même département : Alors qu'Harry était employé au Département des Services Abusifs de la Magie, Ron travaillait au Département de Détournement des objets Moldus. Ce n'était pas vraiment par intérêt, mais plutôt pour faire plaisir à son père, qui était véritablement fou des Moldus et de leurs inventions.

Ginny, elle, ne travaillait pas et préférait tenir la maison, faire la cuisine et toutes les autres tâches ménagères, ou bien tenir compagnie à ses parents dans la maison de retraite (Moldue) ou ils avaient trouvés refuge.

Hermione, par contre, était l'une des rédactrices de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , et aussi la directrice de la rubrique « Philosophie et Sorciers Célèbres ».

-Sev' ?

Sa mère toucha légèrement sa joue pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Le garçon grogna puis tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il saisit sa baguette, posée sur sa table de nuit, et se défoula longuement en lançant des Wingardum Leviosa sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.  
Il essaya même de déplacer son lit, mais ce fut sans succès. Il se concentra d'avantage, s'escrima sur sa baguette, se cassant la voix à force de hurler la formule, mais le lit lui résistait. Puis, il commença à trouver stupide de vouloir déplacer ce meuble encombrant, et il abandonna et éclata de rire.

Alors Margaret vint le trouver dans sa chambre. Elle était toute pâle. Severus arrêta net de rire en voyant sa silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ça ne va pas, Meg ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, cette nuit... Un horrible cauchemar.

Severus la prit par le poignet et la força à s'asseoir sur son lit, près de lui.

-C'était quoi ? Il y avait papa, dans ton cauchemar ?

-Oui... Un garçon blond, aussi... Puis Severus Rogue... Tu sais, l'ancien professeur de papa... Il a tué un homme...

Les épaules de la petite fille furent secouées d'un sanglot silencieux. Severus l'attira contre lui, et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, la tête sur son épaule.

-Je sais, murmura Severus. J'ai fait le même rêve. Le garçon blond, c'était Drago Malefoy et le vieux, il s'appelait Dumbledore.

-Oui, j'ai entendu, répondit Margaret d'une petite voix en essuyant ses joues humides. Mais, pourquoi papa t'a appelé Severus... Si l'autre...

-Peut-être que ce n'était pas réel. Que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé.

Sa sœur le regarda comme s'il tombait de la lune.

-Si ce n'était pas vrai, pourquoi on aurait fait exactement le même rêve ?

-Tu as raison, admit Severus, les sourcils froncés. C'est bizarre.

-Surtout juste après qu'on ait parlé de Malefoy... Et de Severus Rogue...

-Je préfère qu'on l'appelle juste « Rogue », si tu veux bien.

-Bien sûr.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Margaret était toujours blottie contre son frère, qui respirait le parfum de ses cheveux roux en essayant d'oublier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Murmura la petite fille en reniflant.

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, moi.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on en parle à quelqu'un... A papa...

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Il faut qu'on le dise à papa.

-Si tu veux. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui raconte.

-Sev' !

-Hé ! C'est ton idée !

Margaret se dégagea de ses bras et quitta la pièce. Severus resta seul, à se demander pourquoi lui et sa sœur avaient fait le même rêve au même moment, et surtout après une conversation tendue sur Malefoy et Rogue. En fait, elle avait raison : Il fallait en parler à Harry. Lui seul saurait interpréter ce que ce rêve voulait dire. Et surtout, lui seul savait si cette scène était réelle ou non...

Severus s'allongea sur son lit, saisit une bande dessinée au hasard sur la pile déposés sous la table de nuit et commença à la lire. De temps en temps, sa mère passait le voir pour lui demander commet il se sentait ou s'il avait faim, mais il ne répondait que par de vagues grognements, captivé par les aventures de Tintin et Milou, même s'il les avait déjà lues et relues tant de fois qu'il les connaissait presque par cœur.

Il ne mangea pas, à midi, préférant éplucher jusqu'au dernier livre toutes les vieilles BD pour enfants qu'il avait en stock, cloué dans son lit, les yeux douloureux a force de lire sans s'arrêter. Il avait toujours cette sensation d'avoir de l'acide dans le ventre. A ce qu'il comprit, Margaret n'avait pas d'appétit non plus. Ginny dut donc manger seule avec ses pensées.

En milieu d'après-midi cependant, quand il eut fini tous ses livres, il fut obligé de se lever, complètement abruti. Il décida de se rendre au square.

Severus se coula dans le couloir le plus silencieusement qu'il put, chaussa ses bottes, passa son manteau sans même réaliser qu'il était toujours en pyjama et sortit dans la rue après avoir dévalé le six étages, car l'ascenseur était toujours hors-service. Dehors, il y avait plus de monde que la veille, le ciel était plus dégagé et le temps moins lourd, mais quand il se mêla a la foule, Severus eut la curieuse impression de débarquer en Chine. Après avoir côtoyé des hommes et des femmes en robe de sorciers, achetant avec naturel des poudres de limaces, des chaudrons et des hiboux, il observait avec curiosité les sacs colorés sortis des magasins de vêtements ou les supermarchés que portaient les passants.

-Tiens, mais c'est Severus !

Ce-dernier fit volte-face et aperçut un groupe de garçons de son âge, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Hugo, Kevin, Florian et Valentin étaient ses plus vieux amis en primaire, les seuls desquels il n'avait pas pu se détacher, même quand il avait réalisé qu'il était un sorcier. Il ne leur avait bien sûr rien dit. Mais depuis le début des vacances d'été, depuis que les tiraillements du stresse de sa nouvelle rentrée avaient commencés, il préférait les éviter dès que c'était possible.

-Salut ! Lança-t-il en essayant d'avoir un air dégagé.

-Ce faisait un bail, vieux ! S'exclama Valentin en agitant la main.

-Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? Interrogea Kevin, curieux.

-Heu... Moi ? Fis Severus qui sentit le malaise monter en lui, tout en tentant désespérément d'être naturel. Je suis parti en vacances... Très loin...

-Pendant deux mois ? S'étonna Hugo.

-Quasiment... Mais après, c'est un pur hasard qu'on ne se soit pas croisés !

Ss quatre amis s'approchèrent et l'entourèrent. Ils souriaient.

-Avoue que c'est plutôt le stress du collège ! Le taquina Florian.

-Mais non ! Assura Severus, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je ne stresse pas du tout, moi ! Au fait, vous allez dans quel collège, vous ?

-Un public qui s'appelle Rowlington, répondit Kevin. Jamais entendu parler, mais bon... Ca ne doit pas être nul. On y va tous les quatre.

-Tu y va aussi ? S'informa Florian avec espoir.

-Heu... Non... Je vais dans le privé... Il est dans la campagne...

-La campagne ? répéta Hugo. Tu déménage ou quoi ?

-C'est bon, fis Valentin en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule, je comprends que tu aies cette tête-là. Le privé... A la campagne... Tu seras tout seul, mec !

-Merci, grogna Severus. Tu me rassure. Bon, excusez mais je ne peux pas rester avec vous... J'ai un rendez-vous... Au square... Salut, les mecs.

Et il s'enfuit presque en courant, rouge de honte. Non, pour le naturel, ce n'était pas gagné. Il avait complètement perdu l'habitude de bien cacher son jeu, à force rester seul... Si jamais ses amis se doutaient de quelque chose... Quatre ans à se cacher et à essayer d'avoir l'air normal seraient fichus en l'air... Ce serait tellement stupide ! Après tout ce temps, tous ces efforts pour rester dans l'ombre, alors que personne ne se doutait de l'existence des sorciers...

D'un pas mécanique, Severus rejoignit le square, grimpa sur le toboggan et reprit la même position qu'il avait adopté la veille, à peu près à la même heure.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les jeux et les bacs à sables. Quelques enfants jouent, emmitouflés dans des doudounes, les mains couvertes de moufles, ce qui les gêne pour jouer avec le sable.

Il aperçut un couple accompagné de deux enfants. Ils étaient chargés de sacs plastiques sans doute remplis de cahiers, et les enfants portaient des cartables tout neufs. Severus se sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Et il se dit qu'autre part dans le monde, d'autres enfants étaient dans la même situation que lui, attendant avec impatience et inquiétude une rentrée peu commune qui arriverait dans une semaine seulement. Peut-être y en avait-il tout près, qui habitaient la même rue que lui... Un peu encouragé par cette pensée, il scruta avec attention le moindre enfant qu'il voyait passer près de lui, cherchant à découvrir s'il était lui aussi particulier aussi, ou non. Mais il ne vit personne qui lui ressemblait.

Cependant, cette occupation eut au moins le bénéfice de lui faire oublier son cauchemar aussi efficacement qu'une bonne BD. Il resta perché sur son toboggan un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un des gamins qui jouait dans le square monte à côté de lui et lui fasse remarquer qu'il gênait.

Severus glissa donc jusqu'en bas et alla s'asseoir sur un blanc non loin de là, à côté d'une dame qui lisait en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux jeux, sans doute pour surveiller sa progéniture. Severus reprit sa surveillance, mais avec un peu moins d'espoir. Il glissa la main dans sa poche et senti le contact rassurant de sa baguette. La femme lui jeta un regard curieux, puis le dévisagea un long moment, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler de lui. Elle devait avoir dans les trente ans, des cheveux blonds clairs et de yeux très noirs aux paupières lourdes. Elle lui sembla étrangement familière. Son visage rappelait quelque chose à Severus... Quelque chose de très vague, mais malgré tout...

-Bonjour, lâcha-t-elle alors en lui tendant la main. Je suis Alix Lestrange.

Severus la serra avec hésitation. Le nom de cette femme ne lui disait absolument rien, mais il préférait hocher la tête comme s'il comprenait parfaitement.

-Je suppose, reprit Mme Lestrange, que vous êtes Severus Potter.

-Heu... Oui. Je suis censé vous avoir déjà vu ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ma mère et votre père n'étaient pas en très bonne entente quand elle est morte, ma mère. On peut même dire qu'ils se haïssaient.

-Ah, heu... Je suis désolé...

Il avait essayé de mettre un peu de tristesse dans sa voix, mais il ne voyait pas du tout ou cette femme, cette sorcière, plutôt, voulait en venir.

-Je suis désolé, reprit-il donc, mais votre nom ne me dit rien.

-Oh, je comprends très bien que votre père ne vous ait pas parlé de ma famille, et plus particulièrement de ma mère. Elle s'appelait Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais pour ma part, mon cousin m'a dit qu'il avait vaguement fait votre connaissance hier, sur le Chemin de Traverses, chez Fleury &...

Severus se leva d'un bond. Mme Lestrange s'interrompit, surprise.

-Vous êtes la cousine de Drago Malefoy ! Tonna-t-il, hors de lui. Alors laissez tomber, je ne veux pas vous parler ! Je ne parle pas aux Malefoy !

Il tourna le dos à la femme sidérée et s'éloigna d'un pas plein de colère, les larmes brûlant ses yeux. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu l'impression de la connaître : son visage et la couleur de ses cheveux étaient ceux des Malefoy !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un élément quelconque intervienne sans cesse et lui rappelle le meurtre de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on mette e avant les noms de Malefoy et de Rogue ? Les meurtriers de ce sorcier qui...

Alors, une question essentielle lui vint en tête : Pourquoi diable l'avaient-ils tué ? Pourquoi ? Il essaya de se rappeler avec précisons que ce Malefoy avait dit avant que Rogue n'intervienne, mais son esprit était brouillé par la rage.

-Severus, mon garçon...

L'interpellé se détourna précipitamment, les dents serrées le visage baissé vers le sol. Il ne savait pas comment Alix Lestrange avait pu le rattraper aussi vite, et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

-Severus... Insista doucement la femme. Ecoute-moi.

-Non ! Hurla-t-il, la voix éraillée. Pas envie ! Je ne parle pas aux Malefoy !

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une voix masculine articula :

- _Stupéfix_.

Mme Lestrange fut propulsée à plusieurs mètres et s'étala au milieu d'un bac à sable, inconsciente. Interloqués, les gamins qui y jouaient tournèrent la tête vers Severus et son père. Ce-dernier s'empressa de faire disparaitre sa baguette dans sa manche et poussa Severus en avant pour qu'ils sortent du square.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de vox de quiconque, Harry gronda :

-Ne te promène plus jamais seul ! Et surtout sans prévenir personne ! Ta mère m'a appelé en catastrophe parce que tu n'étais plus dans l'appartement...

-Désolé, marmonna Severus d'une voix encore vibrante de rage. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas écoutée, cette sorcière... C'était une Malefoy...

-Quoi ?

-Elle s'appelle Alix Lestrange. C'est la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il paraît que son cousin, Drago, lui a dit qu'il m'avait vu hier chez Fleury & Botts.

Il ne laissa pas à son père le temps de réagir et enchaîna très vite :

-Pourquoiessquerogueatuédumbeldore ?

-Heu... Pardon ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue a tué Dumbledore ?

-Comment... Murmura Harry, sidéré.

-J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit. Il y avait toi... Tu te cachais... Drago Malefoy menaçait Dumbledore avec sa baguette... Il disait qu'il devait le tuer, mais il n'y arrivait pas... Et puis, Rogue est intervenu... Severus Rogue... Il a dit un truc bizarre, _Ava Bracada_ quelque chose, et Dumbledore est tombé... Mort...

Harry blêmissait a vue d'œil. Quand Severus osa le regarder, il avait l'air d'un fantôme. Son regard était fixe et sa cicatrice était devenue très rouge.

-Je... Balbutia-t-il. Je ne... Tu...

-Margaret a fait le même rêve, assena Severus après un silence, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle a pensé qu'il fallait t'en parler, vu qu'on se demandait si ça s'était vraiment passé ou si on délirait. Parce que, tu vois, hier au repas, vous parliez de Malefoy et de Rogue, du coup...

Harry semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Son fils l'agrippa par le coude.

-Non, tu ne délire pas, Sev'... Articula Harry avec effort. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez vu ça... Et précisément _ça_... La chose que j'aurais voulu chasser de mes pensées à tout jamais...

-Papa, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé comme Rogue, s'il a tué quelqu'un ?

-Je t'ai appelé Severus parce que Severus Rogue était sans conteste l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai connu. Le plus complexe, aussi. Et je me doutais que tu le serais autant que lui. Il a si bien joué son rôle que j'ai longtemps était persuadé qu'il était notre ennemi... Puis j'ai compris... Sa mort m'a bouleversé et m'a fait comprendre. Tout comprendre. Ses souvenirs...

-La mort de Rogue, tu veux dire ?

-Oui. S'il te plaît, Sev', ne m'en demande pas plus. C'est trop dur.

-Papa, je veux juste savoir comment mon homologue est mort.

-Avec bravoure.

Et Harry refusa d'ajouter autre chose. Tous les deux rejoignirent l'appartement des Potter, au sixième étage de l'immeuble. Ginny les y attendait, les mains sur les hanches. Ils devaient tous les deux faire une mine effroyable car elle se jeta sur sa baguette et leur administra à tous les deux un sortilège dont Severus ne retenus pas le nom, mais qui lui fit beaucoup de bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-On a croisé la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, expliqua Harry, le regard dans les vagues. J'ai été obligé de la stupéfixer, vu qu'elle s'en prenait à Severus...

-Elle ne s'en prenait pas vraiment à moi, corrigea son fils. Elle disait qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais c'était certainement un piège.

-Personne ne vous a vu, au moins ?

-Des gamins de quatre ans, c'est tout. Enfin, je crois... Papa ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, contrariée, mais ne demanda pas de précisions.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Venez manger un peu.

Elle agita sa baguette et exécuta un sortilège de Lévitation parfait sur plateau bourré de friandises préférées des sorciers : des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles, des Bulles Baveuses...

-C'est Georges qui me les a envoyés ce matin, précisa-t-elle. Il a conseillé à Severus d'en mettre de côté pour le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Va savoir pourquoi, les gens avec des bonbons sont toujours très appréciés...

Severus piocha une boite de Chocogrenouille, l'ouvrit et enfourna son contenu d'un coup. Tout en le mastiquant, il ouvrit la boîte pour regarder la carte qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. En général, quand il mangeait des Chocogrenouilles, elles étaient déjà sorties de leurs boites, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait presque jamais l'occasion de regarder les cartes qu'il y avait avec les friandises.

Il sortit le petit losange violet de la boîte et eut un choc quand il regarda l'image du sorcier dessus. Cette barbe argentée, ces yeux bleus, ces lunettes en demi-lune, ils les connaissaient... En dessous, c'était marqué :

 _Albus Perceval Brian Wilfrik Dumbledore.  
Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard remplacé à sa mort, dont les circonstances restent mystérieuses, par Minerva McGonagall. Connu pour avoir été l'un des plus puissants sorciers de l'époque moderne. On prétend qu'il a été le possesseur de l'une des Reliques de la Mort, la baguette de Sureau, mais cette théorie n'a jamais été vérifiée._

Il s'empressa de cacher la carte dans la poche de son pantalon. Par chance, ses parents, en train de comparer les goûts des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, ne le remarquèrent pas.


	6. Le Poudlard Express

_Un petit coucou au passage à mon cher **Amiral Black** , et bonne lecture !_

 **ooo**

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Le Poudlard Express**

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Quand Severus entendit son réveil sonner, ce matin-là, il aurait tout donné pour posséder un Retourneur de Temps et repartir en arrière, le plus loin possible de ce jour de rentrée.

Le garçon se redressa en grognant, éteignit son réveil et cligna des yeux. Quand il se fut habitué à l'obscurité de sa petite chambre, il aperçut sa valise, pleine et bouclée, allongée sur le sol, la cage de Fortuna posée sur le bureau, avec de son billet de train, sa baguette magique et son uniforme de sorcier au complet.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et sa mère entra, toute excitée. Bien qu'il ne soit que sept heure et demie, elle était habillée, coiffée, maquillée, parfumée, prête pour le départ.

-Alors mon grand, on hiberne ? Dépêche-toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

Et elle sortit en coup de vent.

Severus sortit de son lit, attrapa sa chemise et son pantalon noir et les revêtit rapidement. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il ne mettrait le reste de son uniforme que dans le train magique, car ce ne serait pas très malin de passer devant des Moldus avec un chapeau pointu et une baguette magique à la main.

Il se sentait nerveux. Fébrile. Excité. Anxieux. Endormi, aussi.

Quand il réussit enfin à boutonner sa chemise correctement et à passer la bonne jambe dans le bon côté du pantalon, il rejoignit ses parents et sa sœur à la table de salle à manger. Son père était habillé, mais sa crinière noire refusait de se soumettre et faisait des épis sur sa tête. Il lui adressa un sourire un peu triste, et Severus devina qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui. Margaret, elle, était toujours en pyjama et ses cheveux étaient en pétard, signe d'une nuit mouvementée.

Severus s'assis entre son père et sa sœur. Il remplit sa tasse de café auquel il ajouta du lait, puis piocha quelques brioches dans le plateau de viennoiserie et commença à les tartiner distraitement de marmelade d'orange. Sa sœur le regarda faire sans lui signaler qu'il confondait ses brioches avec des toasts.

Mais Severus était si nerveux qu'il les avala sans se rendre compte de rien, but son café d'un seul trait si long que sa mère crut qu'il allait s'étouffer et compléta son repas avec un verre de jus de pommes glacé qui acheva de le réveiller.

-Ne mange pas trop, n'arrêtait pas de répéter sa mère, tu vas être malade.

-Et puis, ajouta son père, il faut garder de la place pour les bonbons.

Severus ne réagit pas. Il était si mal réveillé et si anxieux qu'il se prit les pieds dans ceux de la table en se levant, vacilla et s'étala par terre. Margaret explosa de rire. Ginny se prit la tête entre ses mains, l'air sur le point de pleurer. Harry se leva et aida le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds.

-Tout ira bien, lui promit-il dans un murmure. Tu seras fantastique.

Il lui tapota doucement le dos et le poussa en avant. Severus rejoignit sa chambre, les oreilles écarlates, et commença à aller et venir dans le mince espace libre entre son lit, son bureau son armoire et sa valise. Puis il entreprit de vérifier qu'il avait toutes ses affaires, tous se vêtements, mais il était si nerveux qu'il perdit le compte et abandonna très vite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire confiance à sa mère qui avait vérifié trente fois que tout y était la veille.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il avait les yeux fixés sur son réveil et regardait l'aiguille des secondes tourner, tourner, tourner. Il lui semblait que le temps était incroyablement lent à s'écouler, mais en même temps terriblement rapide.

Déjà huit heure moins cinq... Il ne faudrait surtout pas se rendre ridicule, rester digne... Sept heure cinquante-huit... Et se choisir des amis le plus rapidement possible. Son père avait rencontré Ron et Hermione à peu près cinq minutes après le départ du train. Et une future femme aussi, a l'occasion... Huit heure une... Et essayer de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds et d'être assez aimable avec tout le monde pour ne pas se faires d'ennemis... Huit heure cinq...

Sa mère frappa doucement à la porte entrouverte et le regarda. Severus ne se retourna pas. Il ne devait pas perdre le fil du temps qui passait.

-Chéri, tu te sens bien ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous dans le salon ?

-Humph.

-Nous sommes là, tu sais, tu peux...

-Humph.

-Il te faut un petit remontant. Tu es sûr que...

-HUMPH !

Sa mère n'insista pas et disparut. Puis c'est son père qui arriva. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui, comme cette nuit ou Severus avait fait ce cauchemar...

-Je ne veux pas répéter ce que dis ta mère, mais si tu as besoin de nous, si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là. On peut t'aider.

-Alors dis-moi comment c'était, ta première rentrée.

-C'était un peu effrayant. J'étais tous seul à la gare avec mon gros chariot bourré d'affaire de sorciers. Le ticket de train qu'on m'avait donné indiquait qu'il fallait se rendre à la gare 9 ¾... Je ne comprenais pas... Et puis j'ai vu une dame avec ses enfants, qui portaient des chariots comme le mien. Ils allaient vers le mur qui était entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. Un par un, les enfants ont couru vers le mur avec le chariot et ils s'y sont enfoncés... Alors j'ai fait pareil et je me suis retrouvé dans une gare avec un train à l'ancienne : Le Poudlard Express.

-Il devait y avoir beaucoup d'autres enfants.

-Oui. Mais ils avaient leurs parents, eux. Moi, j'étais seul. Je suis monté dans le train, et puis l'un des enfants de cette dame est venu me rejoindre : Ron. On s'est tout de suite entendus. Il était en première année, lui aussi... Et puis Hermione est arrivée. Elle aidait un garçon à chercher son crapaud, et...

Alors Ginny entra de nouveau dans la pièce, suivie de Margaret qui portait une jolie jupe plissée et un chemisier bleu pastel.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais il est presque huit heures vingt. Il serait temps de partir si on ne veut pas être en retard pour le départ.

-Ça va, on arrive, grogna Severus en se levant et en brossant sa chemise.

La petite famille quitta l'appartement, descendit l'escalier, et se rendirent aux garages qui longeaient les immeubles. Harry se mit au volant de leur voiture familiale, Ginny à ses côtés, les enfants sur la banquette arrière et les bagages et Fortuna entassés dans le coffre.

La voiture s'engagea dans les rues de Londres. Bien qu'il fasse tôt, la circulation était un peu serrée. Severus se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Ginny consultait sa montre toutes les dix secondes et pestait contre les Moldus.

-Si jamais ils gâchent la rentrée de mon fils... Menaçait-elle en brandissant ses poings en direction des voitures tout autour d'elle. Eh bien ils verront ce qu'ils verront ! Rien à faire de la discrétion ! S'ils lui font rater son train...

C'est dont dans un état de stress passablement alimenté par ses menaces que la voiture de la famille Potter se gara sur le parking de la gare. Harry alla chercher un chariot ou ils déposèrent tous les bagages de Severus. On avait recouvert la cage de la chouette d'un tissu pour que les Moldus ne s'étonnent pas de les voir se balader avec un tel animal. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Severus et Margaret ne l'avaient jamais ne dans cet état.

Ils traversèrent la gare presque en courant. Puis, ils arrivèrent devant les voies 9 et 10. En effet, il y avait un mur de quelques mètres de large qui les séparaient. Quand il le vit, Severus stoppa brutalement, le ventre noué. Harry, qui suivait en poussant le chariot, le saisit par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui.

-Ensemble, murmura-t-il.

Et, tous les deux, ils foncèrent vers le mur en poussant le chariot. Severus ferma très fort les yeux mais ne ralentit pas. Quand il les rouvrit, il était dans une gare qu'il ne connaissait pas. A quelques mètres, un magnifique train rouge et noir était à l'arrêt devant lui. Une plaquette d'or était clouée sur le toit de la locomotive, gravée de ces mots : POUDLARD EXPRESS. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants de son âge poussaient leurs chariots vers le train, accompagnés de leurs parents qui avaient l'air aussi anxieux qu'Harry et Ginny.

Tous les élèves de premières années étaient là. Severus se sentit très ému.

-Ils sont là ! Lança soudain Margaret, qui avait traversé le mur magique avec sa mère pour les rejoindre dans cette gare étrange cachée.

Ron, Hermione et Luna s'avançaient, en effet. Luna poussait devant elle un chariot qui avait l'air au moins aussi rempli que celui de Severus. Elle portait une chemise, une jupe noire et des chaussettes montantes. La voir ainsi vêtue donna au garçon une violente envie de rire. Elle aussi se retenait de pouffer, c'était évident. Il avait donc l'air si bizarre en uniforme ?

-Salut tout le monde ! S'écria Ron, qui malgré son sourire, semblait tendu.

-Contente de vous revoir, renchérit Hermione, l'air distraite.

-Nous aussi, assura Ginny, même si son ton manquait de conviction.

Harry sourit en voyant leurs efforts pour avoir l'air naturel. Lui-même, bien sûr, était plongé dans l'angoisse jusqu'au cou, mais il était confiant. Il savait que son fils réussirait. Et quand il reviendrait passer Noël avec eux, lui et Ginny auraient des raisons d'être fiers de Severus. Il en était persuadé.

-Regarde donc qui est là, chuchota Ginny a son oreille.

Harry regarda le coin qu'elle lui montrait discrètement. Il vit Drago Malefoy, accompagné d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue, qui serrait contre lui un petit garçon blond de l'âge de Severus. Cette scène toucha étrangement Harry. De sa vie, il n'avait encore jamais vu Drago manifester de l'affection quiconque.

Drago dut sentir un regard posé sur lui car il mit fin à l'étreinte et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Drago inclina légèrement la tête. Les lèvres d'Harry se fendirent d'un rictus. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Tu as vu ça ? Souffla Hermione qui avait également suivi la scène. Je n'aurais jamais cru Drago capable d'aimer quiconque... Même son propre fils...

-Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme qui l'accompagne, ajouta Ron, mais elle doit être singulièrement dérangée pour avoir accepté d'épouser un type pareil.

-Moi, s'en mêla Severus, je ne sais pas comment son fils peut le supporter.

Ils se regardèrent, tous les sept, et se sourirent.

-Bon, lâcha Ginny, il est temps de monter dans le train, vous deux.

Et elle serra Severus si fort contre elle qu'il crut entendre ses os craquer. Mais malgré tout, il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour que Malefoy tourne la tête vers eux et les voie... Qu'il soit jaloux... Qu'il enrage... Oh, oui !

Un panache de fumée s'échappa de la cheminée du train en sifflant. Severus se blottit une dernière contre son père et enfouis son visage contre son épaule.

-A bientôt, papa.

-A bientôt, Sev'. Et essaye de toujours avoir de meilleures notes que celles du fils Malefoy, d'accord ?

-T'inquiète pas. Si je ne suis pas le meilleur de la classe, je me pendrais.

-Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, fils, intervint Ginny d'un ton amusé. Contente-toi de ne pas être trop nul, ça nous suffira amplement.

Severus se détacha de son père, sourit une dernière fois à sa mère, Ron et Hermione, puis suivit Luna à l'intérieur du train. Trainants leurs lourdes valises derrière eux, ils se frayèrent un chemin dans le couloir bordé de compartiments encombrés d'élèves qui bavardaient, l'air à la fois excités et anxieux.

Les deux cousins choisirent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Severus sorti de sa valise sa robe de sorcier et l'enfila, aussitôt imité de Luna. Quand il eut terminé de la boutonner, il sortit aussi sa baguette magique qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, monta sa valise dans le filet a bagages avant de se caler confortablement sur la banquette, le plus près possible de la fenêtre.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par d'autres nouveaux arrivés un peu trop tard pour avoir un compartiment à eux tout seuls. Severus et Luna acceptèrent aussitôt de partager le leur, le cœur battant, en se demandant si leur futur meilleur ami ou leur futur compagnon était l'un d'eux.

Il y eut un second sifflement, et le train s'ébranla. Tous les enfants se jetèrent contre les vitres pour un dernier adieu à leurs parents. Severus agita vigoureusement la main en direction de son père dont les yeux brillaient.

Il resta là, regardant le quai s'éloigner, le front appuyé contre la vitre, son souffle y formant un petit nuage de buée. Autour de lui, les autres enfants jacassaient bruyamment, sortant de leurs poches leurs baguettes pour les comparer ou des gadgets sortit du monde des sorciers ou celui des Moldus.

Une fille rejoignit Severus et s'assis sur la banquette en face. Elle avait des cheveux chocolat qui tombaient en boucle autour de son visage illuminé par ces yeux en amande qui avaient une curieuse couleur miel. Toutes ces allusions sucrées auquel Severus pensa quand il la vit la rendaient... A croquer.

-Salut, lança-t-elle. Je m'appelle Jennifer Finnigan.

-Oui, salut, répondit-il distraitement, sans quitter le dehors des yeux.

Il sortit de sa poche les bonbons offerts par son oncle George, le frère ainé de sa mère qui travaillait dans une célèbre boutique de farces et attrapes.

-Tu en veux ? Proposa-t-il en le tendant à la fille.

-Merci, fit-elle avec un ravissant sourire en piochant une Patacitrouille.

Elle grignota un coin du petit bâtonnet de pâte orange puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de scruter son esprit et lire ses pensées.

-Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Severus. Severus Potter.

Le silence se fit brusquement dans le compartiment. Les têtes des autres enfants se tournèrent vers lui. Luna affichait un sourire compatissant, comme si elle le plaignait de cette subite attention.

-Potter ? Tu as dit Potter ? Interrogea un garçon brun aux larges épaules.

Severus hocha lentement la tête. Il repensa au sorcier vêtu d'émeraude qui avait demandé un autographe à son père, et au journaliste qui avait insisté pour le prendre en photo. A ne pas en douter, le nom de Potter était connu de tous.

-Tu es le _fils_ d'Harry Potter ? S'écria une fille aux cheveux noirs et frisés.

-Heu... Heu... Oui.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Lança Jennifer Finnigan. Tu lui ressemble tellement, pourtant ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas faire le rapprochement ?

-Tu connais mon père ? S'étonna Severus en se tournant vers elle.

Les autres jeunes gens échangèrent des regards.

-Tout le monde connaît ton père, expliqua le garçon brun. Ou du moins, tout le monde a vu des photos de lui dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Enchanté de te connaître, Severus, vraiment enchanté. Je suis Orlando Verprey.

Il tendit la main à Severus, qui la serra. La fille frisée tendit alors la sienne.

-Et moi, c'est Léa Rickman.

Les uns après les autres, les autres occupants du compartiment se présentèrent et voulurent lui serrer la main. Severus ne comprenait pas, mais il était plutôt flatté de cette attention. Il n'aurait aucun mal à se faire des amis. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'avec Jennifer Finnigan, ça ne se passerait pas trop mal...

Une fois les présentations finies, l'attention se détacha lentement de Severus et les enfants se mirent à bavarder chacun dans leur coin. Jennifer observait Severus à la dérobée, ne perdant jamais une occasion pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le coin ou il se tenait. A dire vrai, Severus n'en était pas mécontent.

Lui-même laissait ses yeux vagabonder à l'extérieur. Ils avaient quitté la ville et les banlieues et circulaient à présent dans la campagne. Des champs de blés immenses s'étendaient tout autour d'eux, et parfois il apercevait, au loin, un hameau ou une ferme. Le ciel était bleu, sans presque aucun nuage, et le soleil brillait, ses rayons bienfaisants pénétrants dans le train par les fenêtres.

-Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ? Demanda une voix âpre.

Severus se retourna. Dans le couloir, une vieille femme poussait un chariot croulant sous les confiseries et les bouteilles de jus. A côté de ça, le plateau envoyé par l'oncle George avait l'air mesquin.

Certains de ses nouveaux camarades se servirent généreusement, puis payèrent la femme à l'aide de ces curieuses pièces d'or, d'argent ou de bronze. Severus, pour sa part, ne prit rien. Jennifer non plus, préférant apparemment piocher dans le sac en plastique du jeune garçon.

-Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras, toi ? Lui demanda alors Orlando Verprey.

Severus se rappela que son père lui avait parlé que Poudlard était composé de quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et Serpentard.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Bah, fit Léa Rickman en haussant les épaules, il n'y a pas à réfléchir : Tu seras forcément à Gryffondor, comme ton père. J'espère y être, moi aussi.

-Moi, intervint Orlando, je pense que je suis bon pour Pouffsouffle. Mon père n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis un bon à rien, et tout ça... Et il paraît que les cancres dans mon genre vont à Pouffsouffle.

-Non, arrête, intervint fermement Severus. Pouffsouffle n'est certainement pas une mauvaise maison. Et je suis certain que tu n'es pas un bon a rien.

Orlando le regarda, interloqué.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Lança-t-il d'un ton un peu agressif.

-Bien sûr ! Se défendit Severus, surpris par sa réaction.

-Moi, intervint alors Jennifer pour détourner leur attention, je pense que je serais aussi à Gryffondor. Mon père et ma mère y étaient. Ils m'ont parlé de ton père, Severus. Ils le connaissaient. Ils étaient amis quand ils avaient notre âge. Mon père s'appelle Seamus Finnigan, et ma mère Parvati Patil.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Severus en rougissant. Je ne les connais pas, désolé.

Il regrettait de plus en plus que son père ne lui ait rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression que les autres en savaient plus sur lui que lui-même. Qu'ils connaissaient mieux Harry Potter que son propre fils. Pourquoi son nom était-il si connu ? Il se sentait si stupide...

Jennifer dut suivre le cours de ses pensées car elle lui murmura :

-Severus, tu es sûr que tu es le fils d'Harry Potter ?

Elle se pencha pour être la seule à pouvoir entendre sa réponse. Le garçon loucha sur son nez en pointe. Son haleine sentait délicieusement le caramel.

-Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, articula-t-il dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi son nom est si connu... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire dans sa vie pour qu'on le pourchasse pour avoir des autographes et des photos...

Jennifer se pencha un peu plus sur lui. Severus sentit son cœur s'emballer.

-On parlera de ca plus tard. Mais si tu veux un conseil, quand on sortira du train, fais comme si tu étais parfaitement au courant, pour ce qu'a fait ton père dans sa vie, comme tu dis. Tu aurais l'air si stupide, autrement...

-Je me sens déjà stupide, avoua Severus, les oreilles écarlates, en détournant le regard. Mais tu m'expliqueras, c'est promis ?

-Promis.

Elle se redressa se cala confortablement sur sa banquette. Severus fis de même en respirant profondément pour essayer de reprendre un teint convenable.

Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi. Ils voyageaient toujours en rase campagne, sans savoir combien de temps il leur restait avec d'arriver. Quand midi approcha, la vielle femme réapparut, poussant son chariot rempli cette fois de sandwichs, de viennoiseries, de hot-dogs, de tartes salées. Severus sortit les pièces que lui avait fournies sa mère et se paya un pain fourré à la viande. Tout en le dégustant, au milieu de ses camarades qui déjeunaient également. Le stress des premiers instants s'étaient dissipé, et même s'il se sentait toujours un peu idiot d'ignorer la jeunesse de son père, il était parfaitement à l'aise. Il entama une discussion animée avec Orlando, qui était décidément très sympathique, au sujet des Moldus. Les deux garçons ayant tous les deux été élevés au milieu des Moldus et n'ayant fréquentés en sorciers que leur famille, se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs.

Alors, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec violence. Deux garçons entrèrent, l'air goguenard. Severus se tendit en voyant que l'un d'eux avait des cheveux très clairs, des yeux métalliques et des joues incolores. Celui-ci détailla chaque personne présente avec attention, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Severus, son visage se fendit d'un sourire sinistre.

-Hé, mais c'est mon pote Potter ! S'écria-t-il, l'air tout joyeux. Mon père et le tien ont une vieille querelle à régler... Et par conséquent, nous aussi ! Allez, par ici, petit Potter, à moins que tu n'aies trop pas trouille pour me défier !

-Moi, la trouille ?

Severus se redressa et tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. Le fils Malefoy l'imita. Tous les deux se toisèrent un long moment. Bizarrement, le garçon blond ne semblait pas très pressé de prendre l'offensive. Peut-être avait-il misé sur la possibilité que Severus serait trop lâche pour relever son défi ?

- _Wingardum Leviosa_.

L'une des valises glissée dans le porte-bagage s'envola. Les traits de Severus se contractèrent sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas la faire tomber. Elle était très lourde, et utiliser la magie pour la déplacer était épuisant. Il cassa brutalement le poignet en direction de Malefoy. La valise fila vers lui et le renversa dans le couloir. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Il la ramassa précipitamment et s'enfuit, aussitôt suivi de son compagnon.

Severus exécuta un nouveau sortilège de lévitation pour replacer la valise à sa place initiale. Puis il se rassit et rangea sa baguette.

-Ouahou... Murmura Orlando avec un sifflement admiratif.

-Ou est-ce que tu as appris ça ? Voulut savoir Léa.

Severus regarda Luna, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil amical.

-C'est ton père ? Insista Léa en lui touchant le bras. Il t'en a appris d'autres ?

-Il ne m'a rie n appris du tout... J'ai... heu... Ben, j'ai juste lu le livre de cours sur les sortilèges et... Ben voilà.

-T'es sérieux, là, mec ? Demanda un garçon aux yeux très noirs.

-Je suis sérieux, affirma Severus en se tournant vers Jennifer.

Elle ne dit rien, mais son sourire en disait long. Severus se sentit rougir de nouveau et préféra vite détourner le regard pour ne pas perdre la face.

 **ooo**

 _OUIII, je sais que Sevy devrait faire gaffe, il va s'attirer des ennuis à force de faire léviter tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, la libre pratique de la magie n'est autorisée qu'à partir de 17 ans, mais le Ministère ne peut pas détecter l'utilisation de la magie d'un mineur à l'intérieur d'une maison de sorciers, vu que lesdits sorciers utilisent aussi la magie au quotidien ; enfin, je crois que c'est ça..._

 _Enfin bref, disons que c'est (encore) une (minime) entorse à la règle. On s'en fous, c'est juste de la fanfiction !_


	7. La Cérémonie de la Répartition

_Ca commençe à sentir le roussi pour ce bon vieux Sevy ! Dans quelle maison va-t-il atterrir ? Lisez et vous le saurez !_

#suspenseabsoluleretour

 **ooo**

 **CHAPITRE 7 : La Cérémonie de la Répartition**

Ils n'arrivèrent qu'à la nuit tombante. Severus, qui somnolait à moitié sur sa banquette, sentit soudain le train ralentir. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Il resta bouche bée devant la vue du château qui se dressait devant eux. Il était écrasant de majesté à voir ainsi, une immense ombre noire dans le ciel d'encre piqueté d'étoiles.

« _Nous arrivons au collège Poudlard_ , lança une voix forte qui devait être celle du conducteur en résonnant dans tout le train. _Laissez vos bagages dans vos compartiments et regroupez-vous dans l'allée principale du train. Merci._ »

Il y eut un claquement sec laissant supposer que celui qui parlait avec raccroché son micro. Severus regarda les autres, le ventre soudain contracté. Ils avaient tous un peu pâli, même s'ils souriaient.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le compartiment. Les autres élèves faisaient de même. Voir cette marée d'enfants de la même taille, ou presque, tous vêtus de la même robe noire fit bizarre a Severus, qui avait été élevé dans une école primaire ou personne ne portait d'uniformes. Entassés les uns sur les autres, ils attendirent que le train s'immobilise. Dans un sifflement strident, les portes de sortie s'ouvrirent. Il y eut un mouvement de flottement avant que les enfants ne commencent à descendre. Ils se trouvaient sur une minuscule gare ouverte, tout près d'un immense lac que les étoiles faisaient briller d'un faible éclat d'argent. De l'autre côté du lac se dressait la fantastique forteresse hérissée de tours. L'une d'elle, plus grande que les autres, avait l'air d'avoir l'ambition de toucher les nuages.

La gorge de Severus se noua, mais ce n'était pas à cause du stress d'être arrivé.

Il se rappela de Dumbledore tombant du haut de la tour et imagina mentalement voir une silhouette brisée dégringoler jusqu'en bas pour s'écraser des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres plus bas. S'il s'était tenu vingt ans plus tôt à la même place, c'est certainement ce qu'il aurait vu.

Il détourna avec difficulté le regard du château et vit que quelqu'un les attendaient. Un homme portant une lanterne allumée. Mais, après réflexion, était-ce un homme ? Il devait faire au moins trois mètres de haut. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe hirsute, et il était vêtu d'une sorte de veste de fourrure élimée qui semblait menacer de tomber en lambeaux. Comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'on l'ait vu, le géant agita son gigantesque poing en l'air. Un peu intimidés mais dociles, les élèves se regroupèrent autour de lui.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard, les premières années ! Tonna le géant d'une voix aimable. Je suis Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et aussi votre responsable jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au château. Nous allons l'atteindre en barques. Si vous ne savez pas ramer, n'ayez aucune inquiétude : Elles avancent toutes seules. Pas plus de quatre enfants par barques, s'il vous plaît. Allez, en route !

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, les enfants à sa suite. Severus détaillait avec intérêt le parc qui entourait Poudlard. Une forêt se dressait derrière la forteresse, une forêt sombre et qui ne donnait vraiment pas envie de faire une promenade, surtout par une nuit comme celle-là. A gauche, on apercevait une sorte de stade immense. Ça devait être là qu'on jouait au Quidditch. Severus connaissait les règles de ce jeu de balle par cœur. Sa mère ne cessait de vanter les mérites de son père dans ce sport, et lui disait sans cesse qu'il deviendrait aussi prodigieux que lui. Tout ce qui manquait à Severus, c'était de savoir voler.

-Pas plus de quatre par barques, rappela Hagrid quand ils furent arrivés à l'embarcadère ou étaient attachés de petites embarcations de bois.

Severus s'installa dans l'une d'elle, presque aussitôt rejoint de Luna, puis de Jennifer et Orlando. A peine étaient-ils assis sur les bancs de bois que la barque se détacha du bord et commença à voguer toute seule vers le château.

-C'est magique ! S'émerveilla Orlando, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La traversée ne dura que quelques minutes, ce que Severus regretta. Il aurait voulu passer des heures et des heures à se faire bercer par le doux roulis des barques enchantées. Mais ils échouèrent bientôt sur une petite plage en pente douce dont le sable clair étincelait.

Hagrid compta les élèves pour s'assurer qu'ils n'en avaient perdu aucun en route, puis leur fit le geste de le suivre de nouveau. Le petit groupe s'ébranla vers le château qui se dressait devant eux, plus imposant que jamais.

Ils y pénétrèrent en passant sous un grand porche soutenu par des colonnes de pierres. Un dragon, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, était sculpté au sommet de la voûte. Ses yeux étaient si vivants, ses crocs de pierre si menaçants que Severus eut peur qu'il ne remue et le gobe quand il passa dessous. Mais rien de tel ne se passa, et tous les enfants étaient vivants et entiers quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard.

-Les serres, indiqua Hagrid en montrant de son immense index une série de bâtiments aux toits de verre. C'est là qu'auront lieu les cours de botanique.

Ils traversèrent la cour et s'engagèrent sous les colonnades. Une immense porte de bois bardée de fer était entrouverte.

-C'est l'entrée principale, expliqua Hagrid. Je vous laisse ici. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas : Normalement, quelqu'un vous attendra dans le hall.

Et il disparut dans la nuit. Les enfants hésitèrent, puis se glissèrent l'un après l'autre par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un immense hall s'ouvrait devant eux, éclairé par des flambeaux sculptés en formes de gargouilles et accrochés aux murs à différentes hauteurs.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent en un groupe compact, comme pour se donner du courage. Le silence qui régnait autour d'eux était impressionnant. Luna saisit convulsivement la main de Severus, qui la serra dans la sienne.

Une petite ombre surgit soudain et s'avança d'un pas feutré. Quand elle fut assez proche, les enfants constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un chat aux yeux rouges.

Certains enfants reculèrent prudemment de quelques pas. Serveuse en fit partie. D'habitude, il n'avait pas peur des chats, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme des créatures mignonnes et inoffensives, mais cette bête-là lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux aux pupilles verticales scrutaient le groupe d'enfants comme qu'ils cherchaient à découvrir un intrus.

Puis ils entendirent des pas résonner, et une silhouette humaine surgit. Les nouveaux venus se détendirent légèrement. Une grande femme sèche aux cheveux retenus en un chignon sévère s'avança à petits pas rapides.

-Vous êtes les élèves de premières années ? S'informa-t-elle.

Quelques enfants émirent une timide approbation.

-Peut-on savoir, reprit la femme, ce que vous faite dans le hall, tous seuls ?

-Monsieur Hagrid nous a laissé là, répondit courageusement Orlando Verprey en toussotant pour s'éclaircir la voix. Il a dit que quelqu'un nous attendrait.

La femme soupira, puis tourna un regard courroucé vers le chat.

-File d'ici, Miss Teigne ! Tonna-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à voir ici !

Le chat ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit en un clin d'œil. La femme se retourna vers eux et son visage se fendit d'un maigre sourire. Elle portait une robe de sorcier vert sombre et un chapeau pointu assorti.

-Enfin, lâcha-t-elle d'un air plus jovial. Bienvenue à Poudlard, les enfants. Je suis Mrs McGonagall, votre future professeure de métamorphose et aussi la directrice de cet établissement. Poudlard est divisée en quatre maisons dans lesquelles vous serez répartis durant la cérémonie qui va bientôt commencer, et qui n'attendait plus que vous. Je vais vous guider dans la Grande Salle ou les autres élèves sont déjà installés. Venez.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas sec vers l'extrémité opposée du hall, et les enfants la suivirent avec empressement. Au bout du couloir, ils aperçurent une grande porte ornée de bas-reliefs sculptés dans le bois qui formaient de magnifiques arabesques d'une finesse rare. Sans leur laisser le temps de les admirer, le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une gigantesque salle dans laquelle l'appartement de Severus aurait pu rentrer sans aucun problème. Le plafond était si haut qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir. Un immense et magnifique lustre d'or et de cristal était suspendu par une énorme chaîne, portant des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies.

Quatre longues tables couvertes de nappes blanches étaient installées, perpendiculaires à une cinquième qui était montée sur une petite estrade. Des dizaines d'élèves étaient assis sur des bancs, le long des quatre premières tables, tournés vers la porte, l'air impatients. Ils portaient l'uniforme complètement noir du collège de sorcellerie, et ils étaient tous coiffés de ces drôles de chapeaux pointus. La cinquième table était occupée par une dizaine d'adulte vêtus également de robes de sorciers, mais les couleurs variaient : il y avait bien sûr du noir mais aussi du rouge, du bleu, du vert, du blanc...

Quand les nouveaux élèves entrèrent, un grand silence se fit dans la salle, que seuls brisaient les petits frottements des souliers des enfants qui remontaient le long des tables juste à l'estrade. Un tabouret était posé devant la salle des professeurs, et dessus était perché un chapeau. Un vieux et vulgaire chapeau de sorcier tout froissé et d'une couleur indéterminée, oscillant entre le gris et le brun comme s'il avait été oublié pendant des années dans un grenier, coincé sous une pile de dictionnaires, et qu'on venait juste de le retrouver.

Le professeur McGonagall tendit la main et le groupe de premières années s'arrêta aussitôt aux pieds de l'estrade.

-Attendez-là, ordonna la directrice. Je vais vous appeler. Quand vous entendez votre nom, vous vous avancez, vous vous asseyez sur ce tabouret, je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et vous serez envoyé dans une des maisons qui deviendra la vôtre jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

Elle saisit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia, et prit dans sa main libre le vieux chapeau moisi. Dans la salle, le silence était si pesant que Severus craignit un court instant qu'il était devenu sourd. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa cousine, qui était devenue terriblement pâle. Lui-même se sentait très mal.

-Léa Rickman ! Appela alors le professeur McGonagall.

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet et résonna longtemps dans l'immense salle. Blafarde et tremblante, Léa s'avança d'un pas vacillant et alla s'asseoir.

Le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il était si grand qu'il couvrit la moitié du visage de la jeune fille qui s'agrippait très fort aux bords du tabouret comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille.

Puis une voix s'éleva dans l'air. Elle venait du chef posé sur la tête de Léa.

-SERPENTARD !

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis les élèves de la table de l'extrême droite applaudirent vigoureusement. Léa enleva précipitamment le chapeau, le tendit a la directrice et courut vers la table qui l'ovationnait.

-Fanny Wither.

Une fillette blonde aux grands yeux bleus s'assis sur le tabouret, et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Le silence revint dans la salle.

-SERDAIGLE ! Beugla le Choixpeau.

Tous les élèves de la table juste à côté de celle des Serpentard applaudirent à leur tour. Fanny s'empressa de les rejoindre.

-Daniel Wood.

Le même manège se répéta avec un grand garçon très maigre aux joues couvertes de taches de rousseurs.

-POUFFSOUFFLE !

Le garçon rejoignit la table la plus à gauche qui l'acclamait.

-Uranus Malefoy.

Severus se tendit et regarda le garçon blond qui avait voulu le défier dans le train s'avancer et s'asseoir à son tour. Il retint son souffle quand son visage fut couvert par le Choixpeau. L'attente ne dira qu'une fraction de seconde.

-SERPENTARD !

Le jeune fils Malefoy alla s'asseoir près de Léa Rickman, le visage rayonnant de fierté et un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, l'air de dire « Je le savais ! »

-Luna Weaslay.

Severus regarda avec fièvre sa cousine se faire coiffer du chapeau magique.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Les élèves de la table du milieu, celle qui n'avait jusqu'alors reçu aucun nouvel élève, s'acclama quand Luna s'assis au milieu d'eux.

-Orlando Verprey.

Le solide garçon s'avança courageusement.

-SERDAIGLE !

Souriant, Orlando rejoignit Fanny Wither qui semblait soulagée de ne plus être la seule nouvelle dans cette maison.

-Severus Potter.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes les tables. Les oreilles brûlantes et sans doute écarlates, Severus s'avança, tournant le dos aux autres étudiants qui tendaient le cou pour mieux le voir. Tremblant de tous ses membres, l'esprit embrumé, le garçon s'assis et laissa McGonagall lui couvrir la tête du chapeau magique. Même elle avait l'air toute excitée et ses joues s'étaient colorées.

 _Tiens, tiens,_ murmura une petite voix à son oreille. _Voilà donc enfin le fils du très célèbre Harry Potter. Voyons, ou vais-je te mettre ? Hum... Hum... Oui, oh oui, je vois... Très bien... Parfait... Allons donc, il est hors de question que je te mettre à Serpentard. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, petit, mais tu n'as pas l'envergure de ton père. Alors... Eh bien disons_ _GRYFFONDOR_ _!_

Le dernier mot avait été crié. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table qui avait accueilli Luna. Intensément soulagé, Severus se débarrassa du chapeau parlant et courut rejoindre sa cousine, qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Des mains se tendaient vers le garçon, et il les serra avec une bonne humeur et une patience toutes neuves, se rappelant du conseil de Jennifer. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'avait pas encore été appelée. Quand il eut fini de saluer les élèves de sa nouvelle maison, Severus se retourna vers l'estrade et attendit fébrilement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, que le nom de sa nouvelle amie soit prononcé.

Elle fut dans les derniers à être appelée. L'attente fut courte. Une seconde après que son merveilleux visage ait été masqué sous le hideux Choixpeau, elle fut choisie pour aller à Gryffondor. Severus applaudit avec les autres tandis que la jeune fille le rejoignait, les joues roses d'excitation.

La répartition des premières années était terminée. Le professeur McGonagall rejoignit la table des professeurs et prit place au centre, sur la seule chaise encore inoccupée. Elle leva une main et les élèves, qui bavardaient joyeusement, se turent presque immédiatement.

-Bien, commença la directrice d'un ton enjoué. Le festin peut commencer.

Elle claqua deux fois dans ses mains et des dizaines de plats divers apparurent sur les tables. Les premières années poussèrent des exclamations de ravissement, sous le regard de leurs aînés qui commençaient à piocher dans les plats sans la moindre surprise. Severus se servit plusieurs sortes de viandes avec de petites pommes de terre rondes et dorées. La spécialité de sa mère. Curieux de voir si Ginny avait bien reproduit la recette du collège, il en goûta une. Il la trouva tout simplement exquise. Peut-être meilleure encore que celles de sa mère.

A ses côtés, Luna savourait également une pomme de terre. Elle tourna vers lui son regard bleu, et il sut qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui.

Soudain, un fantôme émergea de la table, faisant sursauter les élèves les plus proches. Severus en resta bouche bée. Son père lui avait bien dit que des fantômes circulaient à Poudlard, mais il était tout de même stupéfait. L'homme qui flottait a un mètre au-dessus de la table, l'air satisfait, avait des cheveux frisés et il portait de vêtements du seizième siècle : une fraise, un pantalon bouffant rentré dans des collants et des chaussures à talons. Tout son corps, vêtements, peau, cheveux était d'une étrange couleur bleutée et éthérée comme s'il n'était qu'un rideau de fumée. Un nouveau venu de Gryffondor avança la main pour toucher la chaussure du fantôme. Ses doigts la traversèrent. L'enfant recula sa main et la regarda comme si elle avait changé de couleur. Les autres premières années, dont Severus, se regardèrent avec incertitude.

-Bonjour les jeunes, et bienvenue à Gryffondor ! S'écria le fantôme, inconscient du malaise qu'il provoquait. Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, le fantôme de votre nouvelle maison. Mais on m'appelle aussi Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête... C'est vous qui voyez. J'espère que de nouvelles recrues comme vous nous aiderons à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons... (Il jeta un regard de reproche aux étudiants de Gryffondor les plus âgés comme si tout était de leur faute). Ca fait pas mal de temps que nous ne l'avons pas remportée. En fait...

Son regard éthéré se posa sur Severus.

-En fait, reprit lentement le fantôme, depuis que Harry Potter a quitté Poudlard à la fin de ses études, la chance a abandonné Gryffondor. Ca fait donc presque vingt ans que nous sommes lamentablement battus par Serpentard... J'espère que le fils de notre grand héros sera à la hauteur !

Severus regarda droit dans les yeux le fantôme. C'était déstabilisant, car derrière la silhouette bleutée et transparente de Nick, il voyait la table de Serdaigle.

Il s'aperçut que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête n'était pas le seul fantôme à être entré dans la Grande Salle. Il y en avait une bonne quinzaine, volant dans les airs ou assis a des places libres sur les tables, bavardant avec des élèves. Il vit un homme aux orbites vides et au visage émacié qui parlait à Uranus Malefoy, qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Severus s'en réjouis intérieurement.

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, Sir Nicholas ? Demanda l'une des élèves les plus âgés pour détourner l'attention du fantôme.

-Oui, oui, merci, Swan. Sans tous ces enfants qui courent de partout, le château juste pour nous, les fantômes... Ah, oui, d'excellentes vacances. Et vous, Swan, vous comptez reprendre votre place dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

La dénommée Swan, une fille de quinze ou seize ans, aux longs cheveux soyeux tressé dans le dos à la manière de Margaret, se tortilla sur sa chaise.

-Je ne sais pas, Sir Nicholas, avoua-t-elle finalement. Les entraînements ne me laissaient pas beaucoup de temps pour les études, et je dois passer mes BUSE cette année, du coup...

-Swan, Swan, Swan, soupira Nick, l'air navré. C'est une grosse perte que fais l'équipe de Gryffondor. Vous étiez une si habile gardienne de buts...

-Bah, lâcha un autre élève d'à peu près l'âge de Swan, un solide garçon aux cheveux coupés à la hauteur des épaules, de toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Gryffondor n'a pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch depuis...

-... Vingt ans, compléta un troisième d'un air bougon. Va savoir pourquoi.

-Parce que Harry Potter n'était plus l'attrapeur de l'équipe ! S'écria Swan en donnant un coup de poing sur la table.

-Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, renchérit le garçon aux longs cheveux, tous va mal pour notre maison. Espérons que son fils nous fera remonter.

-Espérons, répéta Nick avec ardeur en fermant les yeux.

Severus préféra faire mine de ne plus s'intéresser à la discussion et regarda son assiette, l'appétit un peu coupé. Ses connaissances en Quidditch étaient assez bonnes, mais la conversation tournait plus autour de son père que sur autre chose. Ca l'énervait beaucoup et en même temps, il se sentait flatté. Harry Potter par ci, Harry Potter par là... Vivement que Jennifer lui en dise plus !


	8. Le mot de passe ?

_Premier soir à Poudlard... Que d'émotions ! Ou pas..._

 **ooo**

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Le mot de passe ?**

Le repas s'acheva très tard. Severus devait faire des efforts pour ne pas s'endormir sur place, et ses paupières lourdes se fermaient d'elles-mêmes.

Enfin, la directrice se leva. Tous les visages se levèrent vers elle et un calme relatif s'installa. Le professeur McGonagall frappa deux fois dans ses mains et les plats disparurent d'un coup.

-Bien, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous tous d'aller au lit. Les préfets, conduisez les nouveaux élèves de votre maison jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Demain, les premières années auront quartier libre toute la journée pour découvrir un peu leur environnement, repérer les salles de cours, explorer le parc, ou simplement nouer des relations. Allez, hop !

Dans un grand brouhaha, les élèves se levèrent. Swan hurla :

-Les nouveaux de Gryffondor ! Par ici ! Rassemblez-vous autour de moi !

Severus rejoignit la joueuse de Quidditch et aperçut, épinglé sur sa poitrine, un insigne doré gravé de ces mots : _SWAN ROOLEN, PREFET DE GRYFFONDOR_.

-En rang par deux, les nouveaux ! ordonna Swan, les mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche pour se faire entendre. On monte aux dortoirs !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie d'une vingtaine d'enfants de onze ans rangés deux par deux. Severus était avec Luna. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et aperçut, chez les Serpentard, Uranus Malefoy aux côtés de Léa Rickman.

Suivants docilement Swan, qui regardait derrière elle tous les trois pas pour vérifier qu'elle n'en perdait pas en route, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, traversèrent le hall dont ils conservaient un mauvais souvenir et s'engagèrent dans une volée de marches qui montait jusqu'à une large porte.

La préfète l'ouvrit en grand et maintint les battants ouverts pour que ses jeunes protégés puissent passer. Dès que le dernier élève eut quitté le hall, elle se glissa elle-même entre les battants et le referma derrière elle.

Severus regardait, bouche bée, les immenses escaliers qui montaient sur au moins cinq étages. Les autres étaient aussi ébahis que lui. Mais leur ahurissement fut encore plus grand quad l'un des escaliers se détacha du palier auquel il était rattaché. Une fille cria.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Swan en levant une main devant elle a la manière du professeur McGonagall. Ils ont l'habitude de se déplacer ainsi d'un palier à un autre. Ils ne tombent jamais.

-Les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, s'écria Luna. Papa m'en a parlé.

-Exactement, approuva Swan .ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. C'est pour ça qu'il fut se dépêcher de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor avant qu'ils ne se déplacent de nouveau. Restez groupés derrière moi.

Elle s'engagea sur une volée de marches et les premières années s'empressèrent de la suivre. A peine étaient-ils tous montés sur l'escalier que celui-ci se détacha du bord et commença à flotter dans les airs.

-Ou nous emmène-t-il ? S'inquiéta Jennifer, agrippée à la rampe.

-On ne sait jamais, répondit Swan qui n'avait pas l'air rassurée. Ce sont de vraies têtes de mules, ces trucs-là. J'ai essayé tous les sortilèges que je connaissais dessus, mais pas moyen de les raisonner ou de les contrôler.

-Génial, grogna Severus.

Après avoir exécuta un demi-tour, l'escalier alla se placer sur un palier au premier étage. Swan s'avance, suivie des enfants.

-C'est bon, annonça la préfète. C'est sur notre chemin.

Et elle suivit le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Ils atteignirent un petit escalier en colimaçon. Voyant que certains enfants grimaçaient, Swan rit.

-Non, non, ceux-là, ils restent toujours au même endroit.

Rassurés, les premières années de Gryffondor s'aventurèrent dans l'escalier.

-C'est celui qui nous permet d'accéder à la salle commune de Gryffondor, expliqua Swan tout en montant les marches. Mais pour pouvoir entrer, il faut donner le mot de passe au portrait de la grosse dame.

-Donner un mot de passe à un portrait ? Répéta une petite fille rousse.

-Oui. Vous allez voir.

Ils parvinrent en haut des marches. Un imposant tableau trônait, appuyé contre le mur, un peu comme une porte. Il représentait une grosse dame engoncée dans une robe rose bonbon. Certains élèves gloussèrent.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, gronda une voix féminine, sinon je ne vous laisserais pas passer, même si vous avez le bon mot de passe.

Severus réalisa, après avoir cherché autour de lui celle qui avait parlé, que la grosse dame s'agitait dans son tableau. Son visage d'abords souriant laissait place à une moue contrariée. Elle agitait une main boudinée avec un visible agacement. Severus eut la sensation de regarder un écran de télévision.

-Elle peut sortir de sa toile ? Demanda la même fille rousse, anxieuse.

-Non, répondit Swan, mais elle peut bouger et même se déplacer d'un tableau a l'autre, comme toutes les autres personnes peintes sur une toile enchantée dans ce château. (Elle se tourna vers la grosse dame). _Amphiladra_.

La grosse dame hocha la tête et son tableau pivota comme une porte qui s'ouvre, découvrant un trou dans le mur. Les enfants poussèrent des exclamations.

-Allez, s'écria Swan. Entrez.

Un par un, les premières années se glissèrent dans le trou du mur, qui était juste assez large pour laisser passer un homme. Quand ils furent tous passés, Swan y comprit, le portrait se referma.

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans une pièce aux murs tendus de tapisseries rouge et or. Une cheminée était allumée, ce qui rappela à Severus son premier voyage en poudre de cheminette. Des fauteuils et un sofa étaient disposés tout autour. Une bibliothèque garnissait tous un mur, remplie de livres de cours. Une table était appuyée contre le mur avec des chaises autour.

-Voici la salle commune de Gryffondor, annonça Swan avec fierté. Elle sert aussi de salle d'étude à l'occasion. Les dortoirs sont en haut.

Elle désigna la bibliothèque du doigt, puis l'étagère la plus basse.

-Vos livres de cours sont là. On les a sortis de vos valises. J'espère que vous avez pensé à mettre vos noms dessus. Quand à vos bagages, ils sont déjà installés dans les dortoirs. Ceux qui possèdent des hiboux, ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux : On les a emmenés dans la volière du collège. Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Les chambres des filles sont à droite et ceux des garçons à gauche. Rejoignez-là et mettez-vous au lit.

Et sur-ce, elle ouvrit une porte ou était clouée une pancarte indiquant _dortoirs féminins_. Les filles la suivirent. Luna embrassa Severus sur la joue et lui sourit avant de les suivre.

Laissés seuls, les garçons ouvrirent la porte qui indiquait leurs propres dortoirs et montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui permettait d'y accéder. Celui que Severus choisis comportait cinq grands lits à baldaquins tendus de rideaux écarlates. La fenêtre était large et donnait une belle vue sur le lac, en contrebas, et une partie du terrain de Quidditch. Severus aperçut sa valise, posée au pied du lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, et s'en réjouis.

Les quatre garçons avec qui il partageait sa chambre se répartirent en fonction du lit ou était déposa leur bagages. Severus reconnut parmi eux le garçon aux yeux noirs avec qui il avait partagé le compartiment dans le train. Il n'avait pas retenu son nom durant la répartition, trop occupé par la pensée que Jennifer pourrait être envoyée dans une autre maison.

-Bonjour, lança le garçon aux yeux noirs. Je m'appelle Daniel Houshome.

-Oui, heu, bonjour, heu, Daniel... Je suis...

-Je sais qui tu es, coupa le garçon. Nous étions dans le même wagon.

Severus opina tout en se baissant sur sa valise pour en sortir son pyjama.

-C'est bizarre que cette fille, Léa Rickman ait été envoyé à Serpentard, tu ne trouves pas ? Reprit Daniel, l'air grave. Elle avait l'air sympathique.

-Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des monstres, intervint un garçon depuis l'autre bout du dortoir.

-Tu crois ? Ricana Daniel. Voldemort, Rogue, Malefoy... Non, pas du tout !

-Ce n'est pas pareil, protesta le garçon. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et préféra faire semblant d'être très occupé à enfiler son pyjama. Daniel ne s'en formalisa pas. Les cinq garçons se changèrent en silence, puis se glissèrent sous les draps.

Severus resta un long moment immobile, les yeux levés au plafond, écoutant la respiration de ses camarades. Sa famille lui manquait bien sûr, mais ce qui lui manquait surtout, c'était les beaux yeux couleur caramel de Jennifer...

 ** _ooo_**

 _Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je commence à être à sec d'inspiration. Si je ne me bouge pas, je vais caler comme un moteur de voiture, et après bonne chance pour me redémarrer !_

 _Je vais faire mon possible pour continuer, mais je ne promet rien..._

* * *

 **EDIT :** _Clairement, j'ai laissé tombé l'idée de redémarrer cette fic un jour. Considérez-la comme officiellement abandonnée. Après si quelqu'un veut bien prendre le relai pour écrire la suite si ça l'intéresse, qu'il me contacte ! Mais j'ai pas grand espoir ;)_


End file.
